Savior
by Uden
Summary: Read Emilia's story with ASL
1. Prologue

You weren't sure at first as you didn't see or hear where you were at remember running to school but you didn't see the incoming car.

Of course it hurt but the pain didn't last pained seeped away but along with it so did the voices and light surrounding you.

Now there you a body of a freaking baby!

_Damn It! _  
This was annoying as heck! Do you know how embarrassing it is to try and speak out but only weird voice leave You?! Oh and lets not talk about the diaper changing part.

"Emilia~"

_That voice again._

A women then came to your field of smiled at you and the picked you up.

"How are you?"She said in a song song voice.

"_Perfec_t." You tried to say sarcastically but it came out as a weird babble.

"Well aren't you eager to speak? ~ How about we go around for a walk?"The woman smiled picking me up.

You looked at taking the time to observe this woman who you assumed as your _mothe_r.

Her skin was fair and had long dark hair however her blue eyes was the most mesmerizing. The blue reminded her of the ocean.

Beautiful yet looked as if it had many secrets to share.

When you go outside you looked at the area around was just a small village by the sea.

But as you spend more time around you noticed few it was weird.

There were ships docked.  
Men wearing sailor shirts and blue pants.  
And with caps with clearly written words.

_Marine _


	2. Chapter 1

Living in the world for 9 years I came to one hell of a conclusion.

I was sceptical at first but after seeing those wanted posters with huge amount of Belli which was written on the posters ,I realised this was no longer a fictional world which i used to see through my laptop screen.

"Mom what is this place called?" I said as I sat down while my mom was braiding my dark long I was a carbon copy of my _ I am quite happy about since my mom was quite a beauty._

" Dahlia Island..Isn't it a beautiful name?" My mom smiled gently tying my hair, finally done braiding my hair. "We are also in this place called East Blue you know what it is?"

"Yeah! There are four Blues in this world namely East,West,North and there is also a mystical blue called **All Blu**e which is said to contain the fishes of all the Blues"I chirped mom looked shocked.

"How do you know all of these? I dont think I ever talked or taughted you about this" My mom asked.

"Um...I asked a marine uncle to tell me this."I answered nervously.

Like how am I even supposed to say I'm not from this world.

...

Every thing was completely the same mundane mom staying back doing the laundry and me going to the markets to buy stuff for lunch.

As I walked I noticed some children playing.  
Honestly no matter how much my mother nagged I never really liked socialising with those children.

I was far too mature, after all I was already 18 when I had passed in my previous life.

Judging by the timeline here,it hasn't been long since the pirate king was executed.I don't remember much about I remember was a dark haired protagonist with rubber powers.

I here for a long time made me forget alot.

Finally reaching my was a small shop near the shore.I then called out "Uncle! Some fresh fish please"

"Sure lil lad. Just a moment" An old man came out smiling while looking at my small figure.

"How are you,small Emilia?" The man said while puting a few fishes in a plastic.

"I'm well." I said "I've been studying a lot."

"Oh..For what?"

"Just like that.I was just curious about this world." I said looking at the old man as he gave me the plastic full of fishes.

"Well..Take it still go a long life ahead of you"The old man smiled.

The old man once again opened his mouth to say something but then a loud shout intervened

"PIRATES!" A man shouted.  
Then from then on everyone was of time to time this small island was a victim of pirates.

Suddenly my mom ran towards me. "Emilia!" She half shouted. "Come get somewhere safe."

But as I looked back I noticed that it was too pirates were near the shore.  
Some of the villagers had decided that they would try and fight.

My mom ran and took a corner to the left which had a huge mom settled me down and opened the box.

"Mom?" I called out then put me in the box.

"Emilia...I need you to stay here quietly and no matter what you do don't come out."She said with the softest voice ever.

"But what about you?" You were no is probably going to go there and has always been that way. A single,independent yet strong old man of the fish shop used to say she was a marine or sort.

I waited for her to answer and say _she would come _t she didnt.  
She kissed my forehead and then closed the box.

After that there was a lot of couldn't recognise nor distinguish them .

Every second in the box felt like was so _suffocating._

"Ahh!"

_Mom!_

I opened the box a bit just to see what's happening when I noticed a man (probably a pirate ) holding onto mom's hair then he swung his sword.

**3rd person POV**

Emilia's whole world went still and quite.  
She blankly stared at the pirate not wasn't even trying to hide or blanking staring while standing on the now open box.  
The pirate who killed her mother took notice of her.

"HUH?! A brat is she ain't of any use,it's better to just get rid of her."The pirate muttered to himself and started to walk towards Emilia.

Just when he was a few feet near finally realised what had happened around her.

_Her mother died protecting her and now the same killer was walking towards her._

_No...no..I don't want to die!_ Emilia internally screamed.  
She wanted to live this wanted to stay in the same house her mother raised want to talk to the old man who seems to know alot about this wanted to learn and do so much importantly she wanted to save him.

Then suddenly a huge wave of energy came out of her and hit the man.

This caused the pirate and several people around him to pass Emilia her self wasnt feeling well after this. She was also confused as to what caused these people to pass out.

"GAHAHAH!" A new voice was again alert."Who would have thought a small child can show this much of a strong haki."

Emilia tried focusing on the man but her fatigued self wasnt helping.

It was huge man,wearing a suite with a marine had a thick beard with bi-coloured hair and a scar near his eye.

Emilia didn't know why but seeing the man made her relieved and all the adrenaline which was there started to wear out and then she finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

Emilia had woken up to a loud laughing. She stood up from the bed (?).It was just board put together and a futon on. Emilia sweat dropped.

She looked around and saw that the walls were was oddly shaking making her assume that she was on a ship, suddenly she remembered everything.

_Mom!_

Emilia was about to rush out when she thought what if she had been kidnapped by that god damn pirate.

So she quietly and carefully opened the door, and when she did she saw that there were men everywhere all dressed in a familiar blue and white.  
"What are marines even doing here?" She whispered to herself.

"Well that's because you're on our ship!GAHAHA" A loud voice boomed from her side making Emilia was the jump sighting. The same huge man she saw before she passed out was there still looking as intimidating as ever.

"Ya don't worry. You will be fine."The man looked at her as he munched on his crackers.

"Where are you taking me?! What happened to the village?! What about my Mom?! "Emilia yelled,eyes half filled with tears.

The man sighed "The village is fine..Just a bit messed but your mom..."

_She is dead. _Those words hanged heavily in the air.

Emilia knew that of course but somewhere within her heart she still wasn't ready to accept up with someone for the past 9 years makes you really attached.

"My name's Garp. I'm a marine"The man said.

_What a familiar sounding name. _Emilia thought.

"My name is Ainsworth Emilia." Emilia's voice almost cracked. How can she even stay normal after losing someone so precious to her.

"Well.. Listen here.I discussed with your village and decided to take you to my village."Garp said while digging his nose as if taking a kid from their home and taking it to his was a normal thing.

"W-why?!" It was _scary. Was I abandoned by my village?!_

"Don't over think your self. GAHAHAH! My village is quite a safe place so that's why the people of your village is sending you pirates attacking you village is quite normal." Garp said as he started to eat his crackers again.

_How un-hygeni_c Emilia thought.

"Also.." Garps face turned quite serious. "You have quite a powerful force within you and that place will be a perfect place to train it."

"Is it about my Conqueror's haki?" Emilia remembered these few stuff from her previous life.

"Oh. You know about these..When did you know you had It?" Garp questioned.

"I read it in a book." She _lied._ "And I didn't know I had it until today..."

There was a silence.

"WELL ANYWAYS! You're going to a village called Fuusha Village. GAHAHAHA! I have my two grandsons there as well. It hasn't even been 2 weeks since the younger one arrived." Garp explained.

"Vice Admiral Garp!" Another man in marine dress came running. "There is a pirate ship in the West!"

_So this man is a vice-admiral...Wow_

"Well.. How about you go in that room, child. Things might get abit crazy here. GAHAHA." Garp laughed as he went to the row of canons talking about how he is gonna throw them like meteors.

Emilia followed his words and went inside the room.

_Mom . _She thought as she cried herself ignoring the laugh of Garp along with boom of canons in the back ground.

Emilia then fell asleep.

...

"Oi Brat wake up. We're here." Emilia felt someone wake her up.

_Dam_n She felt like crap after all that crying.

"Am I going to stay here? In that village?" She questioned Garp following him out side but he didn't answer though. He just kept walking as if looking happy to be here again.

Well..You could say Fuusha Village is...Living up to its name. There was this gentle breeze blowing and along with it there were windmills.

_It wasnt such a bad place! Maybe I 'll love it here._ Emilia thought smiling.

"GAHAHA! You wont won't be staying here. Come on follow me!"Garp said suddenly making Emilia nervous.

He took her around the village and along the way many people greeted him.

Maybe he is a famous person after all being a vice-admiral was no easy task. But still there was this bad feeling within Emilia.

And that bad feeling exactly came true when Garp led her to a huge mountain and it wasn't like the mountains you had in Dahlia village.

The mountains in Dahlia village was green with many would often find deers and rabbits near the edge of the forest.

This mountain was downright terrifying .It was dark and the size of the animals were huge.

"GAHAHA!" Garp laughed as he threw away a huge bear who was about to attack him making her sweat drop.

Emilia started to wonder if he really was a human like her.

"Garp-san..May I know the name of your grandsons?" Emilia said timidly.

"The older one is 10, his name is Ace while the other one is 7, He is called Luffy! GAHAHAH!" Garp explained "I'm going to raise them into fine marines one day!"

_Ace...Luff_y...

Those names sounded way to familiar.

"We're here!" Garp said still ever so enthusiastic while our poor Emilia was half way dead.

Climbing that mountain and running away from those animals were no easy task especially if Garp just marched forward without a care that Emilia will be eaten.

_Thank God I practiced fighting in order to protect myself. _Emilia thought.

Emilia finally looked up and saw a wasn't well maintained but somehow it made her feel at _home._


	4. Chapter 3

Emilia kept on staring at the house when suddenly three people came out shouting.

"GAH! WHERE DID THAT BRAT GO AGAIN!" A woman with curly orange hair came outside.

"Boss,He went after Ace again." A man who was small (maybe the same size as her) told looking worried.

"He might get him self killed one day.. ." A man who looked somewhat like a rooster (?) said.

"What If Garp san finds out?!"The small one said looking terrified.

"Damn that old man! As if us mountain bandits can raise children."The orange haired woman said angrily.

_Mountain bandits?...Dont tell me GARP SAN WILL MAKE ME LIVE WITH THEM!_ Emilia internally screamed

"Ahem!" Garp cleared his voice making the trio look at the source.

"GEH! GARP SAN!" The three of the shouted together.

"Garp! Why are you back so early! You know Luffy is a huge headache..Take him back!" The orange one shouted after picking up every last drop of her could see her fist shaking like a leaf.

"GAHAHA! As expected from my grandsons!" Garp said as he picked Emilia up using his right hand.

_Huh?_

"Take her aswell,Dadan!" Garp said throwing Emilia toward Dadan who was still confused.

"Huh?! Who is this child?!" Dadan shouted as she caught Emilia .

"I picked her up!Now time for me to go..GAHAHA!" Garp says as he turned his back and started walking.

"No way!Take her back!" Dadan shouted.

"Huh..Did you say something?"Garp turned around having his eyes narrowed looking terrifying.

"Take care~!" Dadan said waving at Garp' s now disappearing figure.

"Damn..that old man."Dadan muttered to herself and then looked at Emilia.

Emilia nervously stared back.

...

There was an awkward silence in the air as both Dadan and Emilia stared at each other.

_If I'm not mistaken both Ace and Luffy stayed with her... _Emilia thought.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ainsworth Emilia."Emilia bowed.

"I came here from an island called Dahlia island from within East Blue itself." and then Emilia looked up to see Dadan confused.

Dadan wasn't really sure how to react. She expected this little brat to be just like the other two, loud and rude but this girl over here was calm, polite and even used 'san'.

Honestly Dadan almost cried.

"Tch..Stop using 'san' in my disgusting!" Dadan exclaimed. **Nope,** she would never get used to kindness.

"Then Dadan uncle..."

"I'M A WOMAN YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Eh! I'm sorry"

Their first meeting wasn't really the best but Dadan could see that the little girl was excited to meet the other two since she would look towards the door every now and then looking with high expectations and would droop with disappointment when it was just bandits who came in.

"You know..You don't expect to live here for free. You gotta earn your living by stealing,killing or simply cleaning and doing laundry around the house."Dadan threatened.

"Oh..okay." The girl didn't think this was such a hard task, she helped her mom around the house alot and also secretly trained in the woods and ate the animals there after her training.

_This brat is just like Luffy...Normal children would be crying by now ,you know. _Dadan thought.

"By the way,Dadan..When are they coming back?" Emilia asked.

"Who knows..maybe they are dead by now."Dadan said as she lit up a cigarette.

And just in time the door opened with a loud bang! revealing a small boy who looked very angry at the world. Emilia felt her getting small.

He was dragging an animal with him,a as he went towards Dadan he briefly looked at Emilia, making an eye contact and breaking it not even a second after. And then he just threw the deer at Dadan.

"Here is dinner,you old hag." Ace said.

"You Damn BRAT!"

Emilia stared at as she stared she head started to ache.

_**Thank you for loving me...**_

A brief image of two men came across her head.

_One injured and one stood still,shocked._

Emilia kept on staring at Ace as all the memories started flowing in..And without her realising a tear fell.


	5. Chapter 4

"ACE!" A sharp shout came from outside then followed by the sound of the door being slammed open.

Emilia looked towards the source of the sound and saw a small dark haired child with a strawhat who walked in and then looked towards her.

"Who the hell are you"

_Isn't this child pleasant? _Emilia thought sarcastically.

"Hello Luffy" Emilia started talking as she headed towards Luffy. "My name is Ainsworth Emilia and from today onwards I'll be staying with you guys."

The child stared at her and then smiled before saying "Oh I see!" He then walked passed her. "DADAN! FOOD FOOD!"

"MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD ,YOU DAMN BRAT!" was the reply.

Emilia looked at the scene smiling but unknown to her a pair of eye were staring at her.

...

"-And then I was saved by him!" Luffy explained his stories with Shanks to Emilia.

"As expected from Red-Hair Shanks" Emilia said cleaning the mess Luffy made from eating.

"Hmm? Emma, you know Shanks?" Luffy said digging his nose.

_This child has the same actions as his grandfather._

"It's Emilia...Of course I know about him. He is quite famous after all." Emilia could she not after watching everything through a small screened electronic.

She then looked at Luffy and noticed how dirty he was. "Luffy, How about you go and take a bath?"

"Huh?! No way. Staying in water makes me sick" Luffy argued back.

"If youre dirty you can't be the Pirate King."

And that's all had to be said to make Luffy rush towards the bathroom. Emilia smiled.

...

Emilia ,Ace and Luffy shared the same room and when that fact was revealed Ace was pissed. If glares could kill, Emilia and her reincarnation would have been dead.

Emilia woke up early and looked around to see an unfamiliar room and 2 children. Both sleeping with their limbs all stretched out.

She then stood up and went downstairs and saw all the mountain bandits sleeping there after their 'drinking session' which almost happened nightly.

Emilia went to the bathroom and did her morning routine.

An hour later she saw Ace coming down and without sparing her a glance he went out. No sooner Luffy also rushed out shouting "ACE! "

"Boss!" The small mountain bandit, Dogra shouted. "He is going after Ace again."

"That brat!" Dadan shouted.

"At least we have another person who will work" Dadan looked around and found Emilia was also missing.

"Emilia also went out following Luffy." Magra informed Dadan. Dadan wanted to pull her hair out.

...

Emilia looked at Ace running and Luffy hot on his tail.

They were fast, however Emilia concluded that she would be faster. She wasnt using her full speed and only ran fast enough to keep Luffy in her field of vision.

Ace then jumped over a small cliff swiftly .He stopped and looked back and when he saw Luffy was still following him, He kicked the tree breaking it and making it roll down.

Luffy just looked at the tree coming down toward him. Suddenly his feet and senses seemed to betray him.

Emilia quickly rushed toward Luffy and pulled him far enough so that the tree wouldn't harm him in any way.

"Thanks Ekalia." Luffy said smiling towards his saviour.

Emilia smiled towards him and patted his head. "It's Emilia."

Emilia looked at the fallen could beat Ace in terms of speed, however her strength wouldn't come even close to his monstrous one.

_Guess I'll start training. _Emilia thought as she clenched her fist.

After that , waking up and following Luffy became a normal thing. Emilia found that Luffy was a magnet for always found him in trouble and she would have to save him each time.

Either he was close to being eaten by a huge snake, a crocodile or being chased by huge birds or wasps.

Emilia remembered the time when she didn't follow Luffy one day since she wanted to train herself but upon reaching home she found that he was stung by bees and his whole face was swollen.

Emilia along with other mountain bandits at first wondered who that person was when he first entered the house.

She sighed as she remembered not sleeping that night since she had to remove the stingers, which was of huge amount.

And also another episode when Luffy was chasing after Ace in a very windy when Emilia was following him thinking how adorable this scene was, Luffy was swept away by the wind.

After those incidents Emilia decided that she wouldn't leave Luffy alone until he is fully capable of surviving in that dangerous forest.

So instead she would always go out at night to train her self. Both her body and haki, using the night as a bonus to improve her observational haki.

After two whole weeks of following Luffy who was chasing Ace and saving him, Emilia started to know the forest more and along the way she she found her self a good training spot.

Oh! Did I also mention Emilia was interested in medicine now.

All this first began when Luffy accidentally ate a poisonous mushrooms.

Emilia was lost.

"What should we do?!" She practically shouted .She was had never seen Luffy look this weak no matter what the situation may be.

"We don't know. We never faced such a situation before." One of the mountain bandits replied.

_I was careless. _Emilia should have known this would happen as soon as she heard Luffy say "Look Emilia! A really colourful mushroom."

But she didn't pay any attention to that since she was too focused on making her Armament haki work better.

Emilia looked at Luffy who was in bed sweating a whole lot.

Suddenly an idea appeared. " Is there a doctor in the village?!" Emilia asked.

All the mountain bandits went quiet until Dadan spoke up "Leave it brat ...If we go down who knows what might happen to us. Someone might report us, you know."

Emilia knew Dadan was woman might not show it often but she would always care for us in her own way.

But she also knew what she was doing right now was selfish.

"We don't know if someone will report you guys! But one thing is for sure, this child will die if you don't do anything!" Emilia glared.

Dadan looked at her and the sighed.

After that Emilia and the mountain bandits were running down the mountain carrying a groaning Luffy.

Thankfully no one reported the mountain bandits, Luffy's was quite the town -more accurately the village- favourite and everyone rushed to help him.

Due to this Emilia met with a very friendly bartender called Makino who introduced her to the doctor who saved Luffy.

The kind doctor after that began teaching her everything she had to know.


	6. Chapter 5

Emilia stood quietly watching the doctor treat Luffy whicht took an hour for the doctor to do ; he firstly brought tons of herbs and mixed then put in some more herbs. Then fed these to Luffy.

Emilia wanted to learn this.

Then after two whole hours of waiting , Luffy opened his eyes.

"Luffy! " Makino shouted and hugged Luffy.

" Is there food?" Luffy said rubbing his eyes. That child probably didn't even remember that he almost died from the poison.

"Huh? Makino...what are you doing here?" Luffy said finally taking a look at his surrounding.

After explaining everything , the doctor finally stood up.

"Well then, I'll be going now." The doctor said as he started packing his stuff. Emilia bowed and thanked him.

The doctor just looked at her and smiled.

After that Makino insisted to let Luffy stay here for the night, every one started climbing the mountain. The mountain bandits didn't complain.

Do you how much that skinny child even eats. The bandits almost flew with joy when Makino said those words. More food for them selves.

Emilia and the mountain bandits soon reached home.

As she was eating, she saw Ace going outside.

"Luffy will be staying in the village for the night." Emilia said staring at Ace.

"As if I care. " Ace broke the eye contact and went outside holding the metal pipe he always carried.

This was the first interaction between them and she still wasn't able to hold a long conversation with him at all.

Ace would always ignore them or do something to make them go away. Did he like being alone or something?

Ace continued to move into the woods. Sabo said something about stealing from a group who recently found some gold.

He finally reached his destination and started climbing the huge tree but found no one there.

_Guess Sabo isn't here yet. _Ace thought.

Ace's mind then went back to the girl who stared at him with her deep blue. He felt his cheeks warm up.

_It must be because of running. _He thought, ignoring this feeling.

...

The next day, Emilia once again went down to the village.

She sweat dropped at the sight in front of her when she entered the house Luffy was in.

There he was, the child who claimed he would be the pirate King, eating more than what 10 normal people could manage and with Makino sitting next to him smiling.

"Oh Emilia! You're here." Makino smiled finally noticing the girl staying by the door.

"How is his condition? " Emilia asked as she now started walking towards them.

"As you can see, He is doing well."

After that, silence took over the only sound that was heard was Luffy's munching and the plates being either picked up or put down.

"M-Makino san..." Emilia said finally bringing up the courage. "Can you introduce me to yesterday's doctor?"

Makino looked at the child confused.

"Yesterday when I saw Luffy sick, I didn't do anything.I didn't know what to do...I was totally useless...Because of my carelessness..Luffy almost-" Emilia continued to say with tears forming.

"It's not your fault." Makino said rubbing the girl's hair then finally bringing her to a hug. Makino wondered what made this small fragile girl to blame herself.

She was still so young and tiny. But without a doubt she had a strong sense of responsibility and cared deeply for others. Makino wanted her to grow equally with children of the same age after all this was the age were children usually have fun and play not cry and take responsibilities.

Emilia stopped talking all together and staying quietly in Makino' s hug. She missed this feeling.

"Which is why I wanted to learn medicine...I dont want anything happen to them. And if such a situation falls upon us again, this time I'll be able to save them."

Emilia said, now pulling away from Makino. She looked up and saw Makino stare at her.

Emilia blushed_. I made myself look weak._

"Sure." Makino said again smiling at her.

After that Makino took her to the doctor's place and requested him to take her in.  
The doctor was reluctant at first but after begging him for a long time.

"Fine." He finally gave felt relief wash over her.

Both Makino and Emilia thanked him.

"Then I'll take my leave." Makino said going outside.

"Makino san, thank you so much." Emilia said bowing.

Makino smiled at the young girl. "Makino is fine."

After that Emilia's stared at the doctor waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sure you want to learn how to make medicines.." the doctor said as he walked towards his book shelf. "But the firstly you have to learn about the diseases, their symptoms and cures."

The doctor then passed the book towards Emilia who caught it with ease.

The doctor again picked another book and passed it. "And of course you have to know what kind of plants you need to make those medicines."

"I understand..." Emilia said as she looked at the two thick books in her hand.

"You can learn those for now and after you know everything, come to me again." The doctor said. "I'll teach you everything I know."

Three days later the girl came again.

"Huh? What is it ? A doubt?" The doctor asked, wondering why the girl was here.

"No." The girl shook her head. " I'm done."

_Impossible _The doctor thought. It took him 2 months to read one book and this girl took only 3 days to read two of them.

"If you don't mind, can I ask some question from them?"

"I dont mind."

The doctor walked towards her and picked one of the book from her hands.

"What is hyperthermia?"

"**Hyperthermia** is a elevated body temperature condition due to failed thermoregulation . This extreme temperature elevation becomes a medical emergency requiring immediate treatment to prevent disability or death."

After asking a few definitions he decided to take it up a notch

"What is there in page 1494?"

"It talk about internal bleeding."

After an hour of question answer session on both the books, the doctor was shocked.

This child was like no only did she read the whole two books in mere three days but she has all those information stored.

He looked at the young girl who was currently trying to make a medicine, the doctor instructed.

**Without a doubt this girl is a prodigy.**


	7. Chapter 6

The doctor stared at the girl in front of him and sighed. As much as he liked being admired by the young girl, he is only a small doctor in this small village. He never really learned all those complicated medicines neither did he learn how to make them since he never had a patient suffering un common diseases in the village. But this small girl was currently making those medicines. Honestly it wounded his pride.

Upon hearing her adviser sigh she looked up, confused. "Is there something wrong, doctor? "

"Emilia, from now onwards I don't think we can have this sessions anymore." The doctor said looking straight in her eye.

"Huh? "

"It's not that I dont want you here but rather it's because I don't have anything more to teach." The doctor said as he stood up from his chair and started walking towards her.

"B-but doctor, It has only been two week and a half." Emilia replied.

"Tell me..How many medicines have you learned to make so far?"

"I have learned 27." The girl replied.

"And those you have learned are the one necessary to cure diseases which occur normally. However there are other diseases which are more dangerous, complicated and rare." The doctor then raised his hands and placed it on her head.

" And I don't know neither did I learn about this because the people here don't suffer from these diseases." The doctor continued. " I don't have anything more to teach you but don't limit your knowledge to this extent, Emilia."

"I understand."

"You are really a prodigy, Emilia."

After that interaction, Emilia thanked the doctor for all his teaching and kindness. From this she hoped that she will be useful to the people around her and make sure the help those people around her.

Emilia then started walking up the mountain, back to the mountain bandit's place. As she walked she finally noticed how dark it had gotten.

_I hope Luffy didn't get into any trouble._ At first she didn't want to leave Luffy alone going after Ace and continue to follow the rubber child and went only to the doctor's place in the evening but after noticing that Luffy no longer needed her help much , she stopped and went to the doctor's place from morning itself , leaving the child on his own.

Emilia smiled to herself remembering Luffy's smile. That child always seems to attract the people around him. It hasn't been long since Luffy and Emilia met but Emilia already knew the former now had a special place in her heart and that she would do anything to protect him.

_Maybe I'll cook him something today. _Emilia decided remembering how Luffy and the mountain bandits and also dare she say Ace loved her when she once made them some beef stew. However she couldn't do that again due to her busy schedule.

"I'm home." Emilia said as she opened the door to the house and entered. She looked around and noticed both the boys were missing. However she didn't think much into it and assumed that they might just be late today.

"Dadan, if you don't mind can I handle dinner tonight." Emilia said looking at the orange haired woman.

"Go ahead , brat." The curly haired bandit was more than happy when she heard Emilia say that.

Emilia then went to the kitchen where she started preparing the food. From other's view view the child was quite amazing. It was as if she didn't have flaws at all.

The girl made some salad (Honestly she didn't see those people eat vegetables at all.) , rice, fried eggs and finally some curry. Even after making so much and spending a huge amount of time making them, she noticed that they still weren't back.

"Magra san." Emilia called out as she saw the said mountain bandit come in the kitchen. "Is Luffy and Ace back yet? They seem to be late today."

"Ace and Luffy didn't come back ever since they left this morning." The bandit replied also looking worried.

_Maybe something happened. _Emilia thought.

"I'll go look for them." She said as she ran out. Just as she was about to enter the forest she heard Luffy's loud chirp.

Emilia let out a sigh of relief and waited for him to notice her. However as she stared ahead she notice three figures when she expected only one.

And when she finally saw Luffy's face she gasped and ran towards poor boy's whole body was covered in bandaids, carelessly wrapped.

"Luffy, what happened?!" Emilia said as she examined the little boy. And from the corner of her eye she noticed the two figure stiffen. One she recognised as Ace but the other one was unfamiliar. He was in blue and had blonde hair.

"Uh...I fell." Luffy said making a weird face, which he does every time he lies.

_He is really bad at lying._

"Luffy." Emilia said daring him to lie again.

"I got into troublewith one of Blue Jam' s crew." Luffy said with a low voice looking down.

"Blue Jam?! Luffy, you know how dangerous those men can be! They aren't like those animals you fight in the forest' They are pirates who may even kill people on daily basis." Emilia almost shouted for the first time in weeks.

"But-" Luffy continued pointing his fingers at the two other figures. "- Ace and Sabo rescued me!"

Emilia looked at the two the boys where Ace seemed to be glaring at Luffy and Sabo looked back at her, smiling shyly.

" Thank you so much for saving him." Emilia said bowing at the Ace and Sabo who both looked at her with wide eyes.

"No No, it's fine." Sabo said waving his hands and Ace just looked away.

"Come inside the house. I'll treat your wounds." Emilia said to Luffy and started walking towards the house. Luffy smiled at Emilia, happy that she no longer seemed angry and followed her.

Emilia stopped and stared back at Ace and Sabo with a soft smile. "You two also." And she again started walking.

Ace looked at her. Sabo then turned towards Ace and smiled. "She is really kind isn't she. I think you mentioned her name was Emilia."

Ace nodded.

"She is also quite pretty isnt she? You should have told me that already-... WOAH! Ace you okay? Your face seems really red? Do you have fever or someting?" The blond child asked , panic staining his voice.

"Shut up already!" Ace shouts running away from Sabo towards the house. Ace then also notices how his heart seemed to be beating in an irregular fast rate.


	8. Chapter 7

Most of the bandits were asleep and even ate some of the food Emilia sighed looking at the sight in front of her.

The mountain bandits were all wasted. It seemed like they drank alot in the short span of time and were currently passed out.

"Let's go upstairs. I made some ointment which will relief the pain and speed up the recovery." Emilia said walking upstairs.

"Ointment?" Sabo and Ace questioned at the same time, they too following up stairs.

"Emilia , has been learning how to make these! Isn't she cool." Luffy said as he opened the door and started walking in.

_He finally got my name right. _Emilia thought as she picked up her hand made first aid kit which was kept near the window.

"Lets start with Luffy first." Emilia said as the rubber boy ran towards her happily.

Ace and Sabo both watched the girl treat Luffy's injury. After Luffy, Sabo then went towards the girl.

"Woah! So you're saying you made these?" exclaimed the blonde boy who Emilia was tending.

Sabo was amazed as he stared at his looked at his wrapped hands and soon as the girl in front of him applied the medicine she made, he felt a cool sensation which made him feel that he wasn't even hurt in the first place.

"Hehehe! Isn't Emeza amazing!" The straw hatted boy boasted, he too wrapped with bandages but much more severe.

"It's Emilia, Luffy." Emilia said soft, _And I thought he finally got my name down._

"So...Sabo-kun you're staying with us?."Emilia asked.

"Sabo is fine...Oh yeah...I forgot to mention it. I was kinda worried that Blue Jam and his crew might do something to me when I'm alone and sleeping." Sabo said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I hope you don't mind."

"You're more than welcome from my side,Sabo." Emilia says as she warps the final round bandage "There done."

"Thanks Emilia!" Sabo grinned as he stared at Emilia and was returned with a soft 'your welcome.'

"Now next." Emilia said looking at the corner of the room where a certain boy was sitting .

Ace was still avoiding her but as soon as she said those words he stiffened. He didn't want to look like a 'softy' who needed his wounds taken care of. He'd rather have his wound and call it 'battle scars.'

"Come on ,Ace. You'll love it! As soon as Emilia applies those _menidine_ , you'll be all Okay!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran towards Ace and starts tugging him.

"Medicine." Emilia corrected ,smiling at Luffy's cute behaviour. While Sabo who sat next to her just laughed at them.

Ace then quietly sat down next to Emilia.  
Emilia smiled and started tending his wound aswell. There was alot of teasing from Luffy and Sabo's side since Ace had a red face and Ace fighting back.

"I'm done,Ace." Emilia said picking up the stuff she used to treat them and put them in the box.

She then stood up and kept the box where she first got it from.

"You guys should go down and eat.I made dinner." Emilia said setting out her futon.  
This made Luffy break into a large smile and started running.

"What about you?" Ace asked which made Luffy stop and state at her with with two questioning eye behind Ace.

"Don't worry. I already ate." Emilia lied "Also I want to sleep early today."

Honestly, Emilia was hungry but after knowing the bandits ate the food , she realised the remaining wont be enough to satisfy all of them. She'd rather have them eat. Emilia thought as she watched the three children go downstairs bickering.

Emilia then also settled her self in bed and soon fell asleep.

...

The next day Emilia woke up feeling presence of people other than Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

Recently her observational haki seems to be working even in a subconscious level.

Emilia woke up and saw Dogra shouting for Dadan. "BOSS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

After a few moment Dadan came up stairs along with other mountain bandits, all with equally confused faces.

"Whoah! What is going on here?!" Dadan shouts as she looks at the scene in front of her.

It then struck Emilia. _Ah...She doesn't know about Sabo yet..._

Dadan then started counting. "1...2...3...hm?..1...2...3...hm?...Ace...Luffy...Emilia...hm?."

Emilia almost laughed at the woman who kept on repeating the same sentence.

"Oi, Brats! Who is that extra person?!" The orange haired woman finally snapped and this caused the sleeping people to wake up.

"Why is there one more brat?" The woman questioned again. "Who are you?"

Emilia was about to answer when Sabo,the extra person himself woke up and started explaining.

"You talking about me? I'm Sabo! And you must be Dadan." The boy said cheerfully.

"Sabo? I know that name."

"Really? That makes it easier. Thank you for taking me in from today."

_Wow..This child is totally 'my-pace".. _Emilia thought sweat dropping.

Those two continued to argue back and forth.

_But knowing Dadan, the woman will surely take him in_. Knowing that Emilia went out of the room to went to wash herself ignoring the scene in front of her.

After sometime the children started to run outside directly towards the forest ignoring Dadan's loud shout. Along with that Sabo also gave a warning to Dadan saying that 'the Blue Jam crew might come' causing the woman to turn pale.

Emilia looked watching the trio run infront of her . It wasn't that she was slow but she walked so that she could watch over Luffy.

Luffy was trying his best to run along side with the older boys and taking part in their conversation which both insulted and praised Dadan.

"Luffy...Its fine. Run more slowly, you'll catch up as you grow older." Emilia said assuring the child who was struggling keeping up with them.

"No! I'm going to be the fastest among you guys!" Luffy said stubbornly.

"Good luck with that." Ace said with a mocking smile on his face.

"What did you say!" Luffy shouted.

"By the way, what are you gonna do now?" Sabo intervened.

"Let's eat!" Luffy shouted cheerfully with everyone agreeing with him.

After going by the nearby river and started they finally caught one huge fish.

However Luffy couldn't help at all due to the fact that he'll sink in the water.

"But wow Emilia! You're really strong!" Sabo says as he eats the fish. Still amazed at how the girl seemed to knock down the fish with one hit where as Ace and Sabo both required multiple hits to knock out a fish of that size.

"Thank you." Emilia said as she hands a portion of the fish to Luffy.

"So Luffy you ate a devil fruit?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah!" The boy says as he eats the food Emilia handed to him.

"No wonder you can't swim...So what fruit did you eat?"

"Gomu-Gomu."

"Gomu...As in rubber?"

"So you became a rubber and in exchange you lost the ability to swim..How lame." Ace commented smirking.

The two boys continued to fight verbally along with Sabo who just stretched Luffy's cheeks.

"But this is the first time I've seen a devil fruit user and I think it's pretty cool." Emilia said, finally done eating.

"I know right!" Luffy brighted. "I've also come up with a move called 'Gum-Gum Balloon' which can deflect cannonballs."

"Wow! Demonstrate it for us!" Sabo said excitedly.

"Sure but Ace cant look." Luffy said taking revenge.

The boy then started to suck in air causing him to expand and then finally looking like a balloon just like the name suggests.

Suddenly Ace kicks Luffy causing him to bounce high. "Sabo kick it back!" The blond boy agreed.

Emilia looked at the three boys in front. She may seem boring but she was already quite old if she included her previously life so she felt quite childish if she joined in.

"Emilia wanna join?" Sabo asked cheerfully.

"I'll pass. But you guys be careful." Emilia said.

Ace then kicks Luffy really hard which causes Luffy to bounce towards rocks which then bounced towards the water.

Emilia then quickly stood up and started running towards Luffy, worried that the child might fall in the river and drown.

But before she could even enter the water, a large crocodile came up and ate Luffy and peacefully swam away.

"Wait! You can't just eat and run away!" The two boys shouted.

The three of them jumped , rushing to save Luffy.

**Yup...Luffy was really a trouble magnet.**


	9. Chapter 8

"So this is is the place you used to hide your stuff" Emilia asked looking at the huge tree in front of her.

While going back home after saving Luffy and taking the crocodile as dinner, Sabo had suggested that he wanted to go check something.

They were current hiding behind a bush using leaves and flowers as comoflauge as they stared at the men, Blue Jam' s, who were searching for their pirate savings.

"Did you find it?" One of the men other shook his head saying no.

"Its good that we moved those savings." Sabo who was beside Emilia said softly.

"Want to go check the Grey Terminal?" Ace suggested.

"Grey Terminal?"Emilia asked confused.

"You've never been there, have you? For now just follow us." Sabo said looking at Emilia.

When they reached the place,Emilia was kind of shocked at how 'un kept' the place were garbage everywhere also the people who lived there didn't look very friendly.

"Damn." Sabo cursed. "Bluejam's people are must be serious on killing us"

"They must be very frustrated at us." Ace commented.

Emilia just sweat dropped looking at the boys who were sitting on top of each other, with Luffy,who was the youngest and shortest supporting the other two.

"Oh! Aren't you the kids everyone is looking for?" A man suddenly asked.

This made the other men notice them and start chasing them.

"Should we fight them,Sabo?" Emilia asked as she was quite confident that they would win.

"No. We might anger Bluejam now lets just run!" Sabo said.

After a while of running,they had finally been able to out run them and were currently resting.

"Can't believe they bought the guys at the terminal at their side." Sabo said disappointed.

"It doesn't matter. We'll just fight them."Ace glared.

"No...For now lets not do anything." Sabo objected.

"I agree with Sabo." Luffy who was currently hanging on a branch commented.

"Huh? You shut up" Ace fought.

"I also agree with Sabo." Emilia said looking at Ace. " The reason why I asked if we could fight those guys before was because they didn't have any weapon. And also it seemed that Bluejam wasn't around."

"Yeah...If he were around we would have been dead." Sabo said agreeing with Emilia.

"No matter how strong you guys are right now,you are small.I don't think that you guys will be able to beat those experienced pirates in strength or in number." Emilia said. " Especially Ace and Luffy. If you guys come across them, for now run."

Ace looked at the girl who was staring right in his eyes, as if daring him to oppose her decision.

"Fine."

...

They were currently home and were eating the crocodile they had brought home that time.

While eating Sabo looked at Emilia and noticed how she looked elegant while eating.

"Emilia." Sabo called out. "Were you a noble or something?"

"Huh?" Emilia looked confused of a second and then started giggling. "No,I'm not. Why are you asking that?"

"You always have that soft, formal tone you use while talking and also while you eat you always seem to maintain table manners." Sabo replied. "And also your face is very...pleasant to look at."

Not that all the nobles he met were pretty but they were always clean and dolled up,this Emilia quite similar to them.

After that Ace and Luffy looked really confused. What were these two even talking about? _**More importantly what were table manners.**_

"It must be under the influence of my was always quite strict on those." Emilia said smiling. "But Sabo,it seems that you've met some nobles."

After that comment, Sabo got nervous. "Staying in Grey Terminal made me see the nobles when I entered the town...hahah..."

"Let's forget about that." Sabo said trying to change the topic. "Do you want to become a doctor or something ,Emilia?"

"Uh..Not really." Emilia said ." I don't really know what I want to be in the future,honestly."

"Then join my crew,Emilia!" Luffy suddenly jumped in the conversation. "You can be vice captain and I'll be the captain!Sabo can be my navigator and Ace can be the errand boy ."

"Huh?! Why would I be the errand boy?!" Ace shouted. "Instead you come under my crew."

"No way!" Sabo along with Luffy objected.

This led to the three boys to start fighting while Emilia just watched them.

"Why don't you all be captains?" Emilia suggested. "You can be captains of your own crew but you'll have to be separated from each other."

Emilia didn't want that,of she was doing was trying to make them realise that having each other by their sides was much better and fun. And that they shouldn't fight.

"But..." Luffy said saddened by the fact they might have to be separated.

"Then let's get along for now and when the time comes we'll decide." Sabo said as Ace also nodded his head,agreeing.

After some time Emilia stood up and started walking toward the door, the boys were currently having a bath and she decided that she would take her bath later and that she should train for now.

"Where are you going?" A voice behind her noticed, who Emilia noticed he was without looking. She had been training herself to always have her observational haki activated.

"I was thinking of going out to train." Emilia said opening the door. "What about you,Ace? Weren't you guys taking a bath?"

"Uh..I forgot to get my towel." Ace said.

"Okay...Then I'll get going." Emilia said opening the just as she was about to walk out Ace started talking again.

"I can help you with your training ,if you want we could spar or something." Ace suggested looking away.

Emilia was surprised; this was the first time Ace initiated a conversation with her and along with that he was trying to help her.

"But-" Emilia tried objecting.

"Come on." Ace walked past her not even letting Emilia complete her sentence.

...

"Damn it!" Ace shouted who was currently on the ground groaning.

"Should we stop?" Emilia said approaching Ace.

"Why are you so strong?!" Ace looked at how small and skinny the girl was, along with her pure and innocent looking face; It didn't look like she could even hurt a fly.

No matter how hard he tried the girl always seemed to read his movement and throw him away with monstrous strength.

"Wow! Emilia is so strong!" A small voice suddenly shouted.

"Shut up,Luffy!" Another voice was heard along with the rustling of leaves.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ace asked standing up ,dusting his clothes.

"Uh...Just like that." Sabo replied.

"When did you guys even get here?!" Ace questioned was already embarrassed that a girl beat him several times and on top of that he now knows that Sabo and Luffy saw that.

"They were here during the second round of our spar,Ace." Emilia said. "How about we go home now? It's getting quite late."

Sabo and Ace were walking behind where as Luffy and Emilia were walking in front of them.

"Sorry,Ace." Sabo suddenly said.

"For what?" Ace replied staring at the duo in front of him.

"I couldn't stop Luffy from disturbing your alone time with Emilia."

"Huh?! " Ace shouted,face red.

"Is there something wrong Ace?" Emilia asked with a questioning face.

"No there was a bug." Sabo said. After that Luffy and Emilia again started walking, Luffy talking about how strong Emilia was.

"There is no need to feel shy Ace." Sabo said with a teasing expression on his face. "She is quite a pretty girl, you know."

"Shut up!" Ace said walking faster trying to run away from the conversation with a noticeable red face.

Sabo just laughed at Ace. And also started running trying to catch up to the trio. "Wait up!"

...

**HEY GUYS~! HOW ARE YOU LIKING THE STORY SO FAR?**  
**SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SO IT'S KINDA HARD.**


	10. Chapter 9

"Training?" Emilia asked.

"Yeah." Ace grinned. "Since BlueJam is after us, I was thinking that we should train our self and be more prepared."

"Yeah! Let's get stronger." Luffy shouted with his eyes literally on fire.

"Then let's pair up and fight turn by turn. When one team fights the other will rest and observe." Emilia said. "This way we can learn our strength and weakness and help each other."

"Nice idea,Emilia." Sabo said grinning.

"Then let's start!"

"So...Ace and Luffy will spar together first then It'll be me and Emilia." Sabo said looking at the decision made by draws.

"Heh! Get ready to get beaten up,Ace!" Luffy said confidently.

"Huh?! Shouldn't it be the other way around?" The other dark haired boy exclaimed angrily.

"Then...START!" Sabo shouted.

Luffy ran towards Ace as fast as he could and swung his fist, however Ace quickly held onto Luffy's incoming hand and then pulled.

This made Luffy fall down with a large 'thud. '

On the sidelines Emilia and Sabo sweat drop at how fast the outcome of the battle was decided.

"Ahem..." Sabo cleared his throat. "The winner is Ace!"

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Luffy who was in the ground quickly stood up.

"Luffy we explained it already." Sabo said. "The one who hits the ground first loses."

"But..."The tiny boy said,disappointed.

"Don't worry,Luffy." Emilia said as she went towards Luffy and started dusting his clothes. "Last time you said you wanted to spar with me. Then today you might have me as your opponent next."

**Eh?! Then wouldn't the match end faster than right now? **Both Ace and Sabo thought.

After settling down Emilia and Sabo got prepared for the next match.

"Start!" Ace shouted.

Sabo was the one who made his first move and ran towards Emilia and threw a punch with this right hand.

As if predicting it Emilia turned her body slightly towards the left. She then threw a punch on Sabo's shoulder making the guy fly however Sabo managed to land on his feet preventing him to fall down.

This continued for a while where Sabo would attack Emilia but then Emilia would always push him. It seemed that Emilia was the purposely prolonging the fight to make Sabo train rather than having a quick battle where nothing can be learned.

Sabo then tried kicking her.  
Emilia caught onto Sabo' s leg. "Your actions are sloppy, Sabo. Think before you attack."

Emilia then threw Sabo towards a nearby tree making him hit the tree and the fall down.

"As expected you're too strong, Emilia." Sabo said standing up.

After that the spar continued till Emilia noticed the sun would soon be setting.

"Let's call it a day and catch dinner." Emilia said.

...

"Emilia" Luffy who was round as a ball after eating tons of food called out. "After dinner when we all take a bath, you don't join us. So from today onwards come on and bath with us!"

"Geh!" Ace and Sabo both both knew why those suggestions couldn't be possible however when Luffy made this suggestion, both of them couldn't feel but be awkward.

"I can't do that Luffy." Emilia said in a calm tone.

This surprised both Ace and were expecting to see Emilia flustered and red faced while desperately denying Luffy's suggestion.

"Ehhhh?! Why not?" Luffy nagged.

"Because we are of different gender." Emilia replied. "There are things both gender can do together however there are also things we do separately and bathing is one of them."

"Okay..."

"But Emilia when do you take a bath? You don't bath neither before nor after us." Sabo said,curious.

"I do it in the morning.I train myself a bit after dinner and then sleep." Emilia explained. "Then I wake up early and then take a bath and after that I make breakfast."

"So you're the one who makes breakfast?" One of the bandits joined in the conversation. "I always thought it was Dadan boss who made them."

Emilia smiled. "Dadan is always the one who cleans and makes us dinner so I thought that I could reduce a bit of burden."

**An angle...We got an angel among these evil children. **All the bandits who were listening to their conversation sobbed.

...

Emilia took a long stick and swung it. Recently she has been trying to learn she tried to infuse some haki into it.

If she remembered correctly, when we infuse haki in weapons the strength of the weapon increase by multiple times.

Emilia sighed looking at the stick in her hand. She tried to make it dark by infusing haki into it but only a tiny area near her hands were of the colour she wanted.

Suddenly a sharp pain rushed through Emilia's head making her kneel down.

"Why don't you try resting for a bit?" A voice suddenly called out.

Emilia cursed had been so frustrated at herself that she unknowingly disabled her observational haki.

"I'm fine,Sabo."

Sabo walked towards her and sat near her.  
"I wouldn't call a person almost fainting fine, Emilia."

"I can't afford to take it easy,Sabo. I have to get stronger and always make sure you guys are safe." Emilia said looking at her hand filled with scratches and also a few blisters. She should treat them later.

"You don't have to work so hard. You have us as well,Emilia." Sabo said turning to Emilia and smiling. "_...You can rely on us_."

Emilia's eyes widened. "I've never thought of it that way..."

"For someone who is really smart,You can be stupid at times." Sabo laughed. Wondering whether to take that comment as an insult or an inner conflict of Emilia's.

"My...my mom got killed while trying to protect me. Because of that I cursed myself for being weak." Emilia said.

"So after coming here I started to train myself alot so that I don't lose anyone important to me...I don't want to experience it again...Its too scary."

Sabo looked at Emilia who was curling herself into a ball. She seemed so fragile at the moment as if she would break from the slightest touch.

Sabo stretched out his hand and placed it on her head. "Don't you have us now and we are all strong. There is no way we will die,so don't worry!"

Emilia looked at Sabo silently for a while then a smile stretched through her face. "Thank You...Lets get going now, it's already late."

The girl stood up and started walking while Sabo continued to sit down and stared at the girl.

His mind went back where the girl smiled while thanking then placed his hand on his chest where his heart should be. "Damn it...I shouldn't start feeling this way towards her."


	11. Chapter 10

"Stop! What's that?" The man who had a rifle in his hand asked.

Currently the team were in Grey Terminal. This started when they were talking about food and suddenly Ace started talking about the food they get inside the gate beyond Grey Terminal.

Now they were all staked up, wearing a cloak dragging a covered dead crocodile as a way to get through the inspection and inside their desired place.

"It's crocodile leather for sale." Ace said. He then removed the cloth on the crocodile to prove his statement.

The gate keeper flinched back in surprise. "Go ahead." He said.

After that they were able to go inside but as soon as they entered Emilia noted that a rather large amount of people were surrounding the entrance. Obviously thieves that were trying to rob the goods.

"It seems that you're carrying a valuable thing there." One of the men carrying a stick said. "How about you leave it here."

Other men also started surrounding them while the man who first talked to them boldly approached them. "Oi! Say something."

"Shut up, you small fry." Ace said without hesitation. Luffy who was at the bottom of the pile then swung his iron pipe, (which the male trio were carrying)making the man fall.

"Before you rob..." Ace started as he pulled the cloak revealing themselves. "You should choose your targets wisely."

After revealing themselves, the thieves immediately recognised them and took a step back. The children without hesitation jumped and started attacking.

Emilia was the only one without the iron pipe ,rather wanted to see how strong her armament haki was.

Emilia punched the guy in front of her without a second thought. This made the guy being thrown near by, making a hole on the wall .

Emilia sweat dropped mentally noteing to not use it against normal people. After not even 5 minutes of fighting, they had beaten all the guys and started dressing up again.

...

Emilia stared at the shop keeper in front of her currently out of their disguise. "Huh? 20,000 Beli? Uncle, you can clearly see that this one is pure leather."

"Yes. That is why I'm buying it for 20,000. It's a rather great deal of you ask me." The shop keeper said trying to trick the small girl.

"I'm pretty sure this won't be any less than 60,000 Beli and I offered that for 50,000." Emilia said crossing her hands not budging.

Ace,Sabo and Luffy had no idea how to do this stuff and left it entirely on first they were happy that they could sell it for 20,000 but when Emilia mentioned the real cost, they couldn't be more happy to have her who knows the values of stuff since she does a lot of reading.

"I see..." Emilia sighed.

The shop keeper smiled. _**Even though she know the cost of her products , she is nothing more than a child after all.**_

"I guess I'll sell it in another shop." Emilia said turning back. "Let's go, you guys."

"W-wait!" The shop keeper said. "I...I'll buy it."

Emilia smiled.

...

"They paid us a good price for the crocodile ." Sabo said. "More money for our pirate savings."

"Yeah!" Ace agreed in a low tone since they were still in disguise. "Thanks Emilia."

"I was quite nervous since it was my first time negotiating." Emilia said.

"I'm hungry." Luffy who was at the very bottom, complained.

"Just wait." Ace replied. "You'll get to eat some delicious ramen soon."

"Ramen? What's that?" Sabo questioned. "Is it that delicious."

"I don't care,let's hurry up and eat." Luffy said.

Soon they came in front of a rather large building and entered it.

"Welcome." The man,probably the chef greeted but stopped them after seeing their unpleasant appearance. "W-wait, you can't come in our restaurant!"

Sabo then showed a golden circular thing and said. "I want a private room."

After that the man jumped back and bowed, quickly showing them their room.

"Four bowls of Ramen! Sorry for the wait." The waitress greeted and then left.

"So this is ramen?" Sabo asked quickly followed by "It looks delicious" by Luffy.

Emilia eyes also glowed as she stared at the food in front of never tasted ramen after coming to this world after all.

All of them started eating and soon finished and again was full from her second plate and didn't eat from them on.

"Emilia you're not eating anymore?" Ace asked.

"No...I'm full." Emilia really wonder how did these boys eat so much and was still so skinny.

"Then can I have your share?" Luffy asked as he ate.

" Go ahead."

They kept on ordering again and again that Emilia had started feeling bad for the staff.

"Excuse me." The waitress knocked bringing new set of bowls. But then Luffy who was distracted stretched his hand and reached out for the bowl making the waitress squeal in horror .

"Oh..." Emilia who witnessed the scene smiled. "We should go now that our cover is blown."

"Wait let me eat some more." Luffy said as he continued eating.

Not even a minute later the door opened . "Sir,please explain..."

"Run!" Sabo said as all of them rushed towards the window, breaking it and then jumped.

"The ramen was delicious." Sabo said as he was falling.

"I told you." Ace replied.

"I should try making it as well." Emilia said.

"I can't wait!" Luffy exclaimed.

You can imagine how other people saw this scene where children who were falling were talking mid-air calmly.

They then safely landed and started bolting.

"Stop! Some one catch them!" One of the sheriffs who spotted them shouted.

"Is that you,Sabo?! Wait!" One of the man who they ran pass by started shouting. "You were alive!"

Sabo stopped and looked back along with Emilia,Ace and Luffy.

"Sabo,that man's calling for you!" Ace said.

"Who is that?" Luffy questioned.

Emilia then realised who that man and where Sabo was from. She put all the pieces in place from when Sabo talked about nobles,certain time which showed Sabo was well educated, had a noble's belonging and now a man was calling out for she didn't comment.

"He must be mistaken. Let's go"

...

They were currently back in the forest and as soon as they reached a safe distance Ace and Luffy started interrogating Sabo.

"What..Im not hiding anything." Sabo said, as he was backed in a corner.

"Really?" Luffy said,oblivious already believing him.

"It's obvious he is hiding something!" Ace shouted. "Are you really keeping going to keep a secret from us?!"

"I told you already...I'm not hiding anything." Sabo looked away clearly a sign of lying.

"Talk already or I'll make you talk."Ace and Luffy grabbed Sabo and then started '**a forceful interrogration'.**

"Sabo." Emilia called out making the boys stop fighting momentarily. "It's fine to reveal it. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Emilia, you already knew about it?!" Luffy questioned.

"No.I just found it out myself in the town." Emilia quickly denied.

Sabo then nodded and started explaining his story.

"Ehhhh?! A noble's son." Ace and Luffy questioned in unison. "...who is?"

"Me!" Sabo shouted.

Ace and Luffy then shoved their pinky finger deep in their nose. "So?"

"You guys were the ones who asked it." Emilia said, sweat dropping at the scene suddenly remembering Garp. Seriously this family...

"I'm not an orphan and both my parents are alive." Sabo explained. "And the man who we saw today is my father."

The other trio just stared quietly waiting for the blond haired boy to continue. "I'm sorry for lying to you." Sabo apologised looking down.

"You apologied so I forgive you." Luffy said crossing his arms. Emilia looked at Luffy smiling. This child is always so pure, always giving out love attracting people to him along the way.

"Honesty I'm shocked " Ace said turning his back and facing the sea "Why would you do this if you're a noble's son?"

"I ran away from home..." Sabo started remembering his childhood memories when he was with his parents "...because they only care about money and status but not me. I had to study all day since if I am unable to marry a girl from a royal family, I'll be considered crap."

Emilia stared at the boy in front of her. She had been lucky to be born into a loving family so she can't completely understand Sabo but then she can't help but feel saddened for him.

"For that family I was nobody. Sorry if I offend you, but even though I had parents I felt lonely!" Sabo shouted. "People in Grey Terminal were not like the nobles ,but for me I liked it better there."

"I see...Now I understand." Ace stated.

Sabo then stood up now smiling. "We'll definitely set sail and leave this country. I wanna know more about this world and then write a book on my adventures!"

"I don't mind studying navigation. I'll be stronger and then become a pirate!" Sabo shouted arms in the air. This caused all of them to smile.

" I know, you don't have to tell me that." Ace started "I'll become a pirate and keep on fighting, until I'm the most famous! **That's the way I'll prove my existence. **"

"I don't care if those bastards don't acknowledge my existence or how much they hate me...I'll become a great pirate and I'll face them." Ace shouted with determination in his eyes. " I won't run away from anyone, I won't lose against anyone neither will I be afraid of anyone. Everyone will know my name!"

When Ace said these words a wave of emotion rushed through Emilia. She didn't know how to describe it. She felt proud at the same time she felt un easy. But one thing sure was that she really wanted to see Ace grow .Staying with him and the others made her really attached to them.

This world at first was just a fiction before but now this has become a reality. And all the times they have spend together is real.

Luffy who was next to her, laughed and then rushed forward. "I'll find One Piece and then become the Pirate King!"

"Huh?!" Both Ace and Sabo exclaimed as Luffy just laughed.

"I have no idea what your saying...You just talk nonsense" Ace said scratching his head while Sabo just laughed.

Emilia then walked forward and looked at the sea.

"My dream is..." She started talking as she turned and faces them. " to make sure you guys keep your promises and do my best to support them."

The boys all had a questioning face but soon started fighting about who will be the captain (again ) as Emilia looked at them with a smile.

**She really was happy.**


	12. Chapter 11

Walking back they boys were again bickering as to who the captain of their crew will be.

"Like I said I should be captain"

"You're the last person who should be captain, Luffy!"

Emilia was deeply amused. No matter how much they fought at the end they were planning to stay together, in the same crew.

"Maybe I should be the captain." Emilia said in a sing song voice. This caused the boys the all stiffen up and turned to her with wide eyes.

"You're joking right?" Ace said walking to her with wobbly legs still with wide eyes. He was naive. He never considered the possibility that Emilia would want the captain position.

"No...but then if Emilia was the captain...she has the brains and power...isn't she the one best suited for this." Sabo started muttering to himself with a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"B-but Emilia didn't you say that you'll join my crew?" Luffy asked.

"I don't really think I accepted that offer, Luffy. I just listened but never said okay." Emilia said walking forward with a straight face.

The trio seemed to give up and stay with depressed expression surrounding them without moving even a bit.

" I lied."

"Ehhhh?!"

Emilia smiled."But I need your help in something ."

"Huh?" The person who just caused them despair just moments was currently asking a favour.

"You see...I was going to make medicine the other day but then one of the ingredients had finished." Emilia started. "So I was wondering if you guys could help me get it."

But of course the boys didn't refuse.

They were currently still in the forest but in a rather plain part.

"The plant is green, two to three inches long and has numerous leaves. The leaves divide into two parts at the tip." Emilia explained. "This is quite difficult to find but it really accelerates your recovery from external wounds."

After the explaining was done they then all started walking around looking for the said plant.

After an hour of search they seemed to find only about nineteen of it but Emilia has said she needed twenty or more.

Ace was looking around and saw the plant. _**Finally**_**. **He thought as he went and pulled it out from the ground. Just as he was about to walk away he noticed a small pink flower at the corner of his eyes. Without hesitation he pluked it too.

Emilia noticed Ace walk towards her with the plant in his hand. He then placed the plant on the pile.

"Here." Ace said showing his hand.

To Emilia's suprise there was a pink cosmos on his hand, reaching it out towards her.

"You can have it." Ace looked away but she noticed his bright red coloured ears. "You do alot of stuff like training and fighting with us but then you're still a girl...so I felt that sometimes you needed to be treated like one."

After saying that Ace walked away quickly desperately making sure Emilia didn't see his red face.

Emilia looked at her hand staring at the cosmos in her hand. She really doubted Ace knew the meaning of the flower but his words earlier really warmed her heart.

...

Currently they were all resting, done with their daily day was not too hot even though it was the middle of summer, along with it there was a gentle breeze.

"When you swing your fist, you should lean a bit back and also bend your legs abit. This way you can keep your balance, Luffy." Emilia stated doing a demonstration. When ever Luffy used his powers he tends to fall alot after losing his balance.

"Like this?" Luffy said as he stretched his hand and then punched it ,doing just as Emilia instructed. "Woah! Emilia I didn't feel like I'll fall this time!"

"Trying to keep his centre of gravity low,I see..." Sabo who was also watching them commented.

"Hey! You guys stay here, I'll be back after sometime." Ace shouted suddenly as ran into the woods, in the direction of their house.

They agreed and stayed there, talking to each other and joking around. Then after a while Ace came back with a bag in his hand and without a word his went towards the base of a cut down tree.

"Did you bring food, Ace?!" Luffy said jumping happily towards Ace where as Sabo and Emilia went towards them wordlessly.

Ace then opened the back and place four traditional red cups where sake was drunk from.

"About who is going to become captain, we will decide it in the future." Ace said taking out the sake bottle. "Maybe we will end up in three different ships."

"Ah! You stole a liquor from Dadan." Luffy exclaimed.

"Did you guys know?" Ace said grinning as he opened the liquor cap. "When men drink together, they become brothers. When we become pirates and if we are not on the same ship but then we are united by our bond of brotherhood"

"No matter what we do or where we are...No one will break that bond!" Ace said picking up the cup.

"Brothers..." Luffy said in awe. Then he stayed silently for a while. "But Emilia isn't a man! What should we do?!"

"Luffy, sharing sake had different purposes. One as Ace stated can be to become sibling and other can be to pledge our loyalty." Emilia said also picking up the sake cup.

"But loyalty doesn't sound as cool as brothers..." Luffy sulked.

"Then...I can be a brother,Luffy."

"What?! No! Remain as you are, Emilia!"

Just a while ago Ace told Emilia that she should be treated as a girl, how embarrassing! Along with that he now knew a new fact that sharing sake can be used for pledging as well.

"Yeah...Thats what I had in mind..." Ace said acting as if he always had that purpose.

_**Liar! **_Sabo thought.

Luffy and Sabo grinned and picked up the cup. Ace looked and saw that all of them had picked up their cups.

"From now on..." Ace said as he raised his cup. "We're brothers!"

The others also raised their cups until all their cups were hit against each other.

...

Emilia was watching _her mother water the flowers. They had made a small garden at the back of their house and now after all the hard work of planting and watering the flowers were finally blooming._

_Emilia looked at a yellow flower in front of her._

_"That's a daffodil." Her mom came towards her and then stood next to her. "Did you know Emilia. Each flower has their own meaning. And this daffodils represents a new beginning."_

_"What about this one?" Emilia pointed at circular blue flowers._

_"That one is called Morning Glory. In a certain folklore,they represent a single day for lovers to meet since the flower blooms and _dies_ within a day."_

_"And that one?"_

"_That's a cosmos. This flower is often used to illustrate one's deepest feelings of love. When sent to one's love it can be said to mean '__**walk with me hand in hand**__' and '__**see, life is indeed beautiful. "**_

_"Such a beautiful flower"._


	13. Chapter 12

"Just give it up,Sabo!" Ace said with a huge grin. While Luffy and Emilia just watched them.

They were currently watching Ace and Sabo spar the last match for the day.

"Luffy..." Emilia called out as she watched Sabo throw a punch at Ace where by the former barely dodged it.

"Hmm?"

Emilia put a finger below her lips as she stared at Ace. "Is it just me or is Ace acting a bit different?" Emilia questioned.

Luffy who was half heartedly talking with her and majority of his thoughts were on 'what's for dinner' , now stared at her curiously.

He stared at Emilia for a second and then stared at Ace. He watched the figure of his brother fight , until suddenly something caught his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Luffy shouted with his finger pointed at Ace which made the two boys who were fighting stop and stare at him.

"What is it,Luffy?" Sabo questioned, wipping his forehead which was covered with sweat. After all, fighting Ace was no easy task.

Luffy walked towards Ace with his hand still pointed out as he walked towards him. "You ate a cookie today didn't you?!"

Emilia along with Sabo was confused. When Emilia was talking about Ace being weird she wasn't talking about his appearance but rather his actions.

Ace stiffened. "Crap!" He quickly rubbed the edge of his mouth.

Sabo also then started shouting. "Ace we can only have cookies during dinner, that's what Emilia said!"

"Yeah, it's unfair!"

...

"Sabo, who gave you the permission to invade our territory?!" One of the men, who was ganging up on them asked ,with a club on his hands. The other members also glared at them.

"You territory?! You guys are so full of it!" Sabo said as he leaned against the wall, alone. "Stop talking nonsense and bring it on!"

The team was currently again inside city, beyond the walls of Grey Terminal.

The other three was watching the scene from a distance waiting to a surprise attack, which Ace suggested. Luffy was on the rooftop with Ace and Emilia on the ground.

"Alright! Get ready!" One of the gang members said as he was about to attack. Just then Ace who swung on Luffy's rubber like hands, and the jumped attacking the men along with Sabo.

Emilia didn't join decided that she would fight only if they were in deep danger or sort so she just kept leaning on the city walls reading a book on navigation.

The fight continued for a while until Emilia sensed approach figure. _Sheriffs._

Emilia then closed the books and ran towards the trio who were fighting. "The sheriffs are here!" She called out, as she continued to run and then jump over the wall with ease.

Walking back home, Emilia continued to watch Ace.

She decided that she wasn't wrong and that something wasn't right with Ace.  
"Ace!"

The person stopped walking and the looked back with a confused face. "Hm?"

Emilia then walked towards him and then put her right hand on Ace's forehead. "You have a fever, don't you?"

Ace jumped back from the contact and quickly shook his head. "I DONT!"

"Ace..." Emilia said in a threatening voice as she stared at Ace.

Ace tried staring back but then started getting fidgety. Knowing that he'll get caught he sighed.

Emilia then smiled knowing that Ace finally gave in. "The fever is not too high so I think you'll be fine with a bit of rest."

...

Ace was currently forced in bed which was quite embarrassing on his part.

_Damn it! _Ace thought. When Emilia forced him in bed, he fought against her hard PLUS along with that Luffy and Sabo made fun of him, ALOT.

Ace then heard heard the door of the room being opened, so he decided to pretend to be asleep. The door soon opened and the creaking of the floor came closer.

He then felt a hand on his forehead.

" There is no sign of a fever anymore...That's good." Emilia said after putting her hand on Ace's forehead.

She was ignorant. These days all they boys had been eating was meat, ignoring all the vegetables she made. No wonder he got sick.

As Emilia was about to withdraw her hand, Ace's hand came up and grabbed it then place her hand on his cheeks.

"Eh?"

Inside Ace's mind he was in chaos. He just acted without thinking so now he was in a really panicky state. _Damn it! Should I open my eyes or let go of my hand? Should I open my eyes or let go of my hand? Should I open my eyes or-_

As Ace continued to fight mentally against himself, Emilia stared at him, then suddenly she got an idea as to why Ace did this.

"Ace is still young, after all..." Emilia muttured to herself. "So ofcourse he would yearn for his mother's comfort or sort."

_What the hell! _Ace internally shouted as he kept a neutral face on the outside since he continued to play pretend._That's not it and on top why would you compare yourself to a mother._

Sabo who was peeking from the open door started laughing hysterically but in a silent manner. _I wish_ _I could see Ace's expression,right now._

Luffy watched as Sabo's shoulders seemed to move continuously. "Sabo?" Luffy whispered. They were peeking that he knew so of course he should whisper,right? After all, that's what Emilia told him to do when they were doing surprise attacks.

"Hmm?" The blonde boy asked, as he kept staring into the room.

"What are you looking at?"

"At Emilia being dense."

"I see..."

Sometimes he didn't really undestand his brothers.

...

**A/N : Thank you all for reading his horrible story!**  
**So I would like to ask for your feed backs. Is it going to fast or too slow? Stuff like that. **


	14. Chapter 13

"Luffy!" Dogra called out as he entered their bed room. The children woke up an hour ago but still stayed in their room as they planned what to do for today.

"Two people from Fuusha Village are here. One of their name was Makino, the other one was-" He continued.

"Makino?!" Luffy exclaimed as he rushed down stairs cutting off Dogra mid-sentence. Emilia also excited , followed really missed the kind, dark haired bartender.

When Emilia reached down stairs she saw Luffy hugging Makino with the Mayor on their side.

"Mayor and Makino san." Emilia called out as she approached them. "It's nice meeting you again."

"Well It's Emilia." The mayor said smiling. "Thank you for the medicine last to that my back feels all better."

"You're welcome." Emilia said, smiling.

"Emilia, you've been going to the village?" Luffy questioned still in Makino's embrace.

Emilia then looked at Luffy who was still clinging onto Makino " I do have to get some salt and other stuff to use while making food."

"You look great, Luffy! It's been 6 months so we came here to see how you're doing." The mayor said, but then frowned as he looked at Dadan. "But to think you're living with the bandits..."

"Oh!" Makino exclaimed ignoring the fact that Dadan and the Mayor were now fighting in the back ground. " I got presents. I assume that Garp-san wouldn't think these things."

Emilia and Luffy looked at Makino curiously as Makino rummaged her bag.

"Ta-Daa! New clothes." Makino said as she held up a shirt. To which Luffy exclaimed with delight.

After that Makino called for Ace and Sabo, who were looking at the trio by the door, as well and started adjusting the clothes to fit their size.

After an hour of measuring ( and teasing Ace) the boys were running around , excited in the new clothes.

"Emilia." Makino called out. "It's your turn now."

Emilia walked towards Makino as she started taking her measurements.

"I hope this environment isn't too hard for you." Makino said as she wrapped the measuring tape around her waist. "You seem like quite a sheltered child but now suddenly living with the boys and bandits who you hardly knew before." She continued.

"Not at all." Emilia shook her head, then a soft smile formed. "On contrary, being with the boys and the bandits are quite fun."

Makino smiled as well.

...

"Go sit down." Makino said as she pushed Emilia out of the kitchen. "I'll set the table today. You already helped me prepare stuff now I'm almost done cooking"

Emilia reluctantly walked towards the table and sat down and pouted. Since she always did the work, not doing it made her extremely uncomfortable.

Ace looked at the girl who was beside him, smiling. This was the first time he had seen Emilia pout and it made her look extremely-

"-cute." Ace spoke his thought. And not even a second later Ace's face burst into flame. (No pun intended.)

Emilia who was in the midst of sulking looked at him, wondering what Ace said. But before Ace could explain himself, Makino intervened.

"Food is ready." Makino said as she was done putting the dishes on the table. "I hope you like it."

After that everyone started eating and surprisingly this time there wasn't a war at the dinner table. It was loud but then no fights or human being eaten by a certain rubber boy was there.

Emilia put a prawn in her mouth and almost melted. Because boi,Makino's food was heavenly.

Just then, Emilia sensed an approaching presence coming straight towards their she wasn't quite sure who it belonged to.

_It seems as if I know the person but then i just can't put my finger on it._ Emilia thought as she kept chewing her food.

"I'm gonna get the best cook as soon as I go out in the sea." Sabo said with his mouth full.

Ace who heard what Sabo said, came near Sabo and sat down. "I'm gonna become a pirate before you so just forget it." Ace said with a grin, holding a chunk of meat in his hand.

Then it struck Emilia. _That presence belongs to-_

"That's not fair!" Luffy shouted as he stood up. "I'm going to become a pirate first."

_-Garp!_

And just as Emilia finished her trail of bandits spit out their drink in shock as they stared behind the mass.

The person behind them cleared his throat, making Luffy and Ace freeze. They then slowly turned their head behind.

"You're still saying crap like that." Garp shouted.

And this time it was Ace and Luffy who spat out their drink. Using this as a chance Emilia slowly slipped away. There is no way she wants to deal with Garp. He is sure to put them through a rough beating rather than training.

"Can't you both understand that you must become Marine soldiers." Garp shouted in rage as he made his hand into a fist and then hit both Ace and Luffy on their head, followed by also hitting Dadan for no reason making them pass out.

Sabo at this point was feeling scared and terrified. "Garp? This man is Ace and Luffy's grand father?" Sabo said in disbelief.

"Brat." Garp started as he turned towards Sabo. "You mentioned about going to the sea too."

"He is not a BRAT." Luffy said and he stood in front of Sabo protectively. "He is Sabo! We exchanged cup of sake and pledged to be pirates."

"He has such a big mouth..." Ace said crouching down. "Eh? Where is Emilia?" He said as he raised his head, scanning the area.

"Geh! She ran away..." Sabo said , and at this point he also really wanted to disappear.

"Now there are four fools who want to give me a workout!" Garp said as he cracked his knuckles. "However I can't seem to find the girl. It's fine though! You three are enough!"

...

"Ahhhhhh!"

"I won't let you run away!"

Followed by loud noises.

Emilia who was on a tree, totally masking her presence so that Garp can't find her, trembled.

Boy was she glad she managed to run away.


	15. Chapter 14

"We got away successfully." Luffy said holding a luggage in his hands.

After the boys were done with their _training _with Garp. The boys appeared with swelled up faces,cuts and bruises all over their body.

Emilia had to apologise for quite a amount of time which was responded with Ace and Sabo frowning and Luffy crying. But of course they couldn't be too mad at her. They would probably do the same plus she was the one who needs to treat their injury.

But one thing was clear. If they stay with Dadan, Garp who knows the location will visit and do these _trainings _ they really doubt they would survive it.

So they made a decision to leave the place and stand of their own feet and make a new place of their own.

After packing up and leaving a small note to the bandits, they were out in the forest searching for a proper place to stay.

"They aren't coming to find us." Sabo said grinning.

Ace then looked back ."She must be really happy now that her troubles are gone!" Ace grinned.

"You really think so?" Emilia asked as she smiled looking at Ace's direction. "Because for me it looks like she just has a hard time showing her real feelings."

"Huh? Of course not! She probably hates us" Ace said as he started walking away.

"Really?"

"No doubt!"

"Huh?" Sabo said as he touched his face after feeling a drop of liquid in his face "It's raining!"

"What a bad timing!" Luffy complained. "Let's run!"

And no sooner, they found a cave under a huge tree which provided enough space to stay.

"This is exciting." Luffy grinned from ear to ear. The childeren all leaned against each other to keep them warm and soon all of them fell asleep.

...

Emilia woke up as she felt a shuffle near her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the figure. It was Sabo.

Emilia then stood up and patted her clothes to remove the dirt. She then walked towards Sabo who was outside looking up. "Sabo?"

Sabo smiled as he kept staring up. "Hey Emilia." He said as he finally turned towards her direction. "How about we make our house here?"

Emilia looked up at the direction Sabo was staring at and saw a large tree which had equally large branches,which she didn't really notice in the rain yesterday. "I think it's a great idea. The branches also looks sturdy so we don't have a problem of it breaking."

Sabo laughed and said. "I'll make the blueprint, but I'll probably need you help."

Emilia looked at Sabo as he started working on the blue print. Since the boys don't really do much other than fight ,she kind of forgot that Sabo was really smart.

Emilia did give him a few pointers but then the majority he pretty much did it himself. Emilia did have a whole life and adding this one made her smart but then the blond boy who was almost done with his blue print was naturally intelligent.

After a while Ace and Luffy also woke up and stared at Sabo's completed blueprint.

"I designed our tree house. We can't sleep outdoors forever,right?" Sabo said as he explained his blue print. "So we gotta build a hide out right here."

"What about the materials?" Ace questioned.

"We can get them from Grey Terminal." Emilia suggested, to which all of them agreed.

After that these children rummaged and took alot of materials which they thought they could use. The first day all of them went to get materials but after a while Emilia and Sabo stayed back and started building while Luffy and Ace collected some more materials. And when they thought the materials were enough all of the started building together.

And after 2 weeks ,which is an astonishing rate, they completed the tree house.

"Awesome. It looks exactly like the design." Luffy said with a grin, astonished.

"Even I have to say, we did a great job." Sabo continued. He looked toward Ace and noticed that the latter had a serious look on his face. "What's wrong,Ace?"

"This is a hideout so we gotta set up some traps."

...

Emilia was asleep along with the rest in their all new tree until she felt a presence approaching thing making her wake up.

Upon focusing on it more she realised that the person was Dadan. Knowing that the woman is no threat, and is most probably here to check how they were doing, Emilia went back to sleep.

Dadan let out a huge sigh after finally climbing the tree. _Damn those kids,picking the largest tree to make the house._ Dadan thought as she walked towards the door of the house and looked inside.

"When they're sleeping, they look like normal kids." Dadan said with a grin, looking at the children with a kind expression. Just the Luffy turned in his sleep making the blanket fall.

"Oh no! You'll catch a cold." Dadan worriedly walked inside to cover Luffy with his blanket but as soon as she steped inside, she felt her feet being caught on a rope, activating the trap Ace had laid out.

The trap made a huge hammer to swing by making Dadan _fly_ away.

Dadan who was now on the ground after a nasty fall cursed under her breath and then slowing stood up.

"Ouch!" Dadan said as she walked away. "I'll never worry about them again!"

"Dadan!" A small voice called out.

"Huh." Dadan looked back and saw Emilia running towards her.

"Here." Emilia pulled out a small package and handed it to Dadan.

"What is this,brat? Ointments again?" Dadan said looking everywhere but Emilia_. Did she see me coming to their house?_ The woman thought, panicking.

"Thank you for always looking after us, Dadan." Emilia said.

"Huh?! I just came to make sure you guys didn't get eaten by the tiger." Dadan said as she swiped the ointment from Emilias hand and walked away muttering about not wanting Garp to get angry.

Emilia smiled at Dadan. _Ace, I still think Dadan doesn't hates us and on contrary I think it's the opposite. _Emilia thought.

Emilia also turned away and started walking back to their base. "But I'm sure you also know it, since you were looking the entire time." She whispered to herself, looking at a certain part of the tree house, where Ace was previously standing.


	16. Extra 1

Winter was finally here and it had gotten extremely cold. Not to the point where it snowed but it was getting there.

The crew was currently in the town of Goa Kingdom.

"So your saying when you see Emilia, you get nervous?" Sabo looked at Ace who was currently crouching down, his hands on his face.

These days Ace had a really hard time talking with Emilia. When ever he did his face would burn up and could not many eye contacts with her at all. And finally it reached the point where he started stammering. So he thought that he should talk about it with Sabo.

"Yeah." Ace said letting out a sigh, looking at Luffy and Emilia who were looking for a certain did say she wanted to buy materials to make some mufflers. " Is it weird,Sabo?"

"Nope." Sabo let out a small laugh. "I also know how it feels like but I got over it." Emilia's face popped into Sabo's mind. _In the end I still can't say I like the same girl as Ace._

Sabo then made this smug looking face and started talking. "So you don't even know why this is?"

"Hah?! If I knew I won't be here asking you!" Ace shouted. "Also stop making this smug look!"

Sabo laughed. "Fine, I'll tell you." He said wiping a tear from his eyes after laughing so much. "It's probably because-"

"I love you Emilia! Please go out with me!"

"Eh?" Emilia looked at the boy in front of her.

"My name is Sam. I'm the son of a baker so I works at the bakery over there. Ever since I saw you,I couldn't stop thinking about you!" The boy who is probably around the same age as Ace and Sabo if not abit older, continued to ramble.

_Ah...Emilia doesn't know what to do at all. _Sabo sweat dropped looking at Emilia who was turning paler by the minute. _She really doesn't know how to deal with those situations._

Sabo let out a sigh and started talking. "Hey Prince Ace, I think it your time to intervene-"

Before Sabo could even complete his sentence, he saw Ace towards Emilia and pull her towards him and then circling his arm around Emilia.

"As if I'll let Emilia be taken by you, you baker bastard." Ace hissed as he glared at the poor boy in front of him.

Luffy who found the term funny also repeated after Ace. "You baker bastard! Shishishi."

_I'm sorry to be born as a bakers son. _The boy who confessed to Emilia thought

Sabo also walked up to them and dragged Ace (who let go of Emilia and was walking towards the scared baker while making his hands into a fist ) away from the boy who confessed to Emilia.

After that, Emilia thanked Ace and then all of the went back to their base. Emilia seemed to return normal and was currently talking with Luffy, followed by Ace and Sabo.

"Hey Ace." Sabo started as he looked at Ace. "Why did you go and take Emilia away that time?"

"Hm?" Ace stopped for abit and thought. " I have no idea! All I know is, once I heard that baker bastard confess my body just moved on its own. If you didn't stop me then I would have tied him then beat him and then throw him into the sea." He said as he continued walking.

"Eh?" Sabo said. And he finally thought Ace knew what his feeling for Emilia were. _Somehow_ _I feel really bad for the baker bastard._

_..._


	17. Chapter 15

"Sabo! He is coming your way!" Ace said as he run as fast as he could against the harsh snow. "Don't let him get away!" Ace shouted as he smiled to himself. They already caught one in the morning so if they caught one more, it was going to be a feast. He sure wasn't going to let it get away. This snowy harsh weather ain't nothing if he got food in the end.

"Don't worry, I wont!" Sabo replied as he continued to chase after their prey. He made a swift turn making their prey trapped in between them.

The danpa (AN: the animal looks like a panda) hesitated for a bit and then changed directions directly towards a cliff in panic. _Yes! He headed in the exact place we wanted. _Sabo said now running along side with Ace.

"Luffy! Emilia! Get ready" Ace shouted knowing that both Emilia and Luffy were on top of the cliff waiting for the right moment to jump and attack.

"He is here." Emilia said looking at the bear. Knowing Luffy he must be trembling with excitement, after all this child really loved to eat meat. "Let's go."

As soon as she said that, Luffy and Emilia both jumped off the cliff with their weapons in hand. Luffy had a metal pipe just like Sabo and Ace whereas Emilia had a homemade kendo sword.

"I won't let you get away." Luffy said. Emilia reached on the ground first .She then infused haki into her sword. It didn't cover the sword completely but it was getting there. She hit danpa, making it fly slightly .

Luffy who was nearing the ground started to hold onto his pipe tightly. Luffy then raised his hand and hit the bear with his pipe, knocking the danpa out .

"We did It!" Luffy shouted with glee, also earning praises from Sabo.

As Emilia watched Luffy(who was celebrating around their dead prey) proudly since the kid finally got his first prey ( it was usually her or the brothers who dealt with the final blow) , however she suddenly noticed a figure approaching. "Luffy! Get away!" She said as he rushed to him, swiftly picking him up by the collar and grouped with Sabo and Ace.

Ace looked at Emilia confused. "What is It,Emilia?" He asked.

"Look there!" Sabo spoke up. A large tiger was on the top of the cliff, where Luffy and Emilia previously stood. This forest was home to very large and terrifying animals but this one was the mightiest.

"It's the tiger king!" Luffy said in trembling voice.

"He must have caught wind of our prey."

"We should get away from here!" Sabo suggested as he started backing away slowly. "It probably wants the danpa."

Just then the tiger jumped and landed on the ground making the ground shake a bit. The wasn't the first time Emilia saw this tiger but it never ceases to amaze her on how big it was.

Luffy looked at the tiger straight in his eyes and said with a trembling voice. "But Its my prize! I'm not going to let you-"

"Luffy, we back off now!" Emilia intervened pushing Luffy back , just in case this boy jumped unpredictably.

The three older children looked at each other and nodded. They all then picked up Luffy and ran away since the tiger was currently distracted by the dead danpa.

After that the team once again tried to catch another danpa to make up for the one they lost but unfortunately no animals were found which made Luffy even more depressed. And soon the sun set making them return back with the first danpa they caught early in the morning.

Luffy sighed as he was crossing the bridge. Sabo noticing that turned reply ptried that small boy . "Sorry about your first prize, Luffy."

Ace frowned "Leave him alone. We had no chance against that tiger." He said,continuing to carry the danpa.

Luffy looked down with an angry expression and clenched his fist. "But that was my prize. He can't just steal it." He shouted as he jumped making the bridge shake, causing his older siblings to panic.

Luffy then smiled.

_**Oh no.. **_Emilia thought knowing that expression on Luffy's face meant no good.

And just as Emilia expected , Luffy jumped multiple times with all his force making the bridge swing harshly.

"You little..!"

"Stop, Luffy!-"

Just then the wood under Luffy unexpectedly broke making him sink into the hole and fall down.

In panic Emilia also without a second thought jumped off the bridge trying to hold onto Luffy. This then caused more panic making Ace jump and hold onto Emilia, then Ace was held by Sabo who fortunately stayed on the bridge and pulled them up with all his strength.

And in the midst of this chaos they managed to make the danpa, their dinner, fall into the river with no chance to retrieve it.

After that the team walked and soon reached home with a gloomy aura surrounding them.

"Next time don't do anything stupid like that, Luffy." Ace shouted as he hit a sulking Luffy.

"Also Emilia." He continued and he walked to the said girl and did a light karate chop on the girl. "I know you get really worried but next time think thoroughly and don't act so rashly."

"I won't...Sorry." Emilia said looking down.

Sabo smiled at the scene. "It has been a bad day so how about we go to bed already." He suggested.

The guys then made their bed and lied down.

"Oh.." Emilia suddenly said and stood up. Walking to the corner of the room and took out something from their belongings. She then sat infront of all them and placed clothing in front of all of them.

"This is.." Ace said as he picked it up.

"I made mufflers for all you." Emilia said. " but then I made them in only two colours, blue and red so you guys can pick the one you like."

Sabo smiled and looked at Emilia. "But since your the one who made it, you should pick yours first." Making Ace and Luffy also nod.

"Hmmm...if that's the case.." Emilia hummed as she thought. "I guess I'll take the red."

Ace then swiftly also picked up the other red muffler. "I'm also taking red."

"Ah!" Luffy shouted as he pointed at Ace. "No fair Ace, I wanted the red one!" But this was only replied with Ace's smug face.

"If you want you can have mine, Luffy." Emilia proposed.

"It's fine isn't it Luffy, we can be matching." Sabo intervened.

"Fine..." Luffy gave in. He then smiled not even a second later. "I'd rather have same as Sabo since he is kinder."

"Gahhh! What did you just say brat?!"

Emilia eyes wandered towards her muffler and then looked at Ace who was wrapping the muffler around his neck as he continued to fight with Luffy.

She bought her muffler close to her chest and smiled.

Luffy then layed down after the fight with Ace with a smile. "Siblings are really nice things. If you guys come on my ship..." Luffy said softly and then laughed to himself imagining all the adventures he could have in the future with these people.

"Laughing ain't gonna make your stomach full." Sabo said looking at Luffy.

"I've made up my mind!" Luffy said in a determined tone. "Ace, Sabo, Emilia! You guys come aboard on my ship,okay?! Say yes!"

"That's so sudden." Sabo asked.

Ace looked away. "We decided to leave it in the future."

"But then." Luffy continued smiling. "It'd be fun to with each other and also you'll need my help,right?"

Sabo and Ace then stood up. "You're the one who will need our help, aren't you? " Sabo said.

"No!" Luffy objected. "I'll be the one to save you guys."

Ace then smirked "You guys are welcome in my ship."

"No,my ship!" Both Sabo and Luffy quickly shut the opinion down.

"Then, this isn't gonna work." Ace continued.

_**Ah...**_Emilia who was still lying in bed,thought. _**They started again.**_

"How about this?" Luffy said. "The one who beats the tiger king can be the captain."

"Tiger king?" Ace asked confused. "Are you serious?"

"Then the chances of Luffy becoming captain is low." Sabo said with a smirk.

"That's not of us can compete against him now." Luffy shouted frowning.

"Let's do it!"

"Emilia?" Sabo asked looking at the girl. "What about you?"

Emilia then opened her eyes and looked at Sabo. "I have no intention of becoming captain so you guys can sort this on your own. I'll just be a spectator."

"Let's decide who is gonna be captain then!"

...

The following day, the three boys stood in front of the forest each with 3 large fishes on their back. They were trying to lure the tiger king with a bait.

Emilia looked at the boys from a distance, not too close yet not too far. She decided she would only intervene if the situation became too dangerous. Emilia wasn't sure if she could beat the tiger king, but she knew that she could if the boys backed her up.

Surely enough after waiting for a while a large roar resonated in the forest making the individuals involved tense.

Emilia looked at the large figure approaching. "It isn't the tiger king..." She muttered to herself as she looked at the large bear in front of the boys.

"Wait..." She heard Ace say. "It seems like he is as strong as the tiger. We can't beat the tiger if we can't beat him." He continued.

Right after that, Emilia watched as Ace rushed towards the bear and jumped, swinging the iron pipe towards the bear. But he didn't stop there, as he continued to fall, Ace twisted himself hitting the bear.

"As expected from Ace..." Emilia said. _**But I don't think the bear would go down so easily.**_

The bear who now had a large injury on his head,roared in anger and started chasing the boys. Emilia ran at the same pace but didn't go much close.

She watched as the bear reach closer and closer to the boys. Deciding that it was time to intervene, she sped up trying to move closer to the bear.

However before she could even pull out her weapon which was on her back, a rather large hammer went past the boys and hit the bear directly in his face. This made the boys and Emilia stop in confusion.

An old man, wear a cloak and hat (along with an orange tinted sunglass), jumped out of blue and stood in front of the boys.

The bear, stood and ran in full speed towards the old man, even angrier than before.

_**This is bad. **_Emilia thought as she ran towards the man, ready with her weapon inorder to save him. But before she could actually reach them, a sudden whirl of wind appeared making the snow around them go flying.

Emilia watched in awe and she saw the man lowering his hands and say a few words , making the bear turn around and leave.

_**That man..**_Emilia thought as she looked at the man who was talking with the boys. _**He can also use it.**_

_**...**_

"You were a pirate and Captain,Naguri?!" Sabo asked the old man.

The team were currently cooking the fish they previously caught to use as bait, they also invited the old man as a sign of gratitude.

"Yes,indeed." The old man agreed.

"I knew it." Luffy shouted happily. "Only a pirate captain could do that."

"I guessing you are talking about Shanks, Luffy?" Emilia asked, poking the fish making sure if it was fully cooked.

"Yeah! The old man made the bear turn away just by staring at him ,just like Shanks." Luffy grinned. He was always excited to talk about Shanks. Emilia would listen to him talk about Shanks whereas Ace and Sabo would straight up ignore him. So having a new person listen to him talk about Shanks made Luffy every happy.

"It's cooked,Ace." Emilia muttered softly, ignoring Sabo and Luffy who started fighting.

Ace nodded and cut the fish in 5 pieces and distributed it.

"So, what is a pirate captain in a place like this?" Ace asked.

The old man went silent for a while and the said. "Do you guys know Gold Roger?". The question made the surrounding very silent.

Emilia looked at Ace from the corner of her eyes. At the mention of his father's name the boy went silent and if she wasn't mistaken Gold Roger,the pirate king, was Ace's father.

Naguri then started talking about his experience fighting The Pirate King's crew. "We fought him and lost. And due to that we split up." The old man looked at the ground sadly. "Every thing went downhill and I ended up like this."

Ace silently turned around and started walking away. Sabo who noticed that stood up and called out "Ace-"

But before he could finish Emilia stopped him. "Sabo,I'll go after should stay here." She said as she walked away following Ace.

Emilia didn't say anything until they had finally reached their room. "Ace, are you okay?"

Ace didn't reply as he stood near one of the windows of the tree house and looked outside. He felt a tap on his shoulder making him look at the girl.

"Ace?" Emilia asked once more. Ace looked in Emilia directly in her eyes. It's not that he didn't notice before but then Emilia eyes were really beautiful. It was deep blue almost like the sea, and now that they were under the moonlight he felt as if her eyes had a slight shine in it. And beyond all that, he currently saw genuine concern directed towards him.

Ace sighed and placed one of his hands on his head. "Guess it's okay to tell you..." he muttered to himself.

"My father...My father is Roger, the pirate king." Ace said looking at Emilia, his fist clenching tightly.

"I always thought If I deserved to be born? After all I do carry the blood of the demon. I'm grateful to my mom for the name Portgas but my dad...I hate him."

Ace sighed as he sat down "Do you hate me now you know that I'm Rogers son?" He asked not looking at Emilia. He felt his voice tremble as he spoke.

Emilia walked towards Ace and sat next to him. "Rather than hate I'm more shocked by the fact that Ace told me this."

"Huh?" Ace looked at Emilia confused.

"I honestly don't care who your father is, Ace. Also I don't know who my father is." Emilia looking at Ace smiling. "For me you're not Roger's son neither are you the demon child, you're just Portgas D Ace."

"And the Ace I know is a child who is very short tempered,cynical and at the same time someone who is very strong , and caring. The Ace i know cares for someone in a very subtle way and when we point that out he gets embarassed and starts shouting." Emilia continued as she looked at her fingers counting each characteristics. "Also at time he is very reliable and mature,you also lectured me yesterday. He is also someone who aspires to be polite." Emilia said the last line in a teasing tone.

"Gah?! You saw me read that book?!" Ace shouted covering his face,embarassed causing Emilia to giggle slightly.

"The Ace I know also blushes easily and for me, each part of him is precious because upon adding every thing it makes the Ace in front of me." Emilia said softly. "After saying all that do you still think I will hate you?"

"For you to say I'm precious." Ace stood up quickly and when Emilia tired to look up, he placed his hand on her head and ruffled it. He smiled. "You're an idiot."


	18. Chapter 16

The days went on. During the first week the team was currently separated into three different groups ; Ace and Sabo were kept on attacking the Tiger, Luffy decided to stay with Naguri and train.

Emilia also decided to train however unlike the previous training sessions with the boys, the one she was currently doing was more hard core. She practiced transferring armament haki into her sword for the whole week.

It was indeed very difficult. Each passing day made her body ache more than the previous and by the end of the day she would always be close to passing out, having energy to only walk back home,thankfully Naguri volunteered to make dinner .But this pain did bear fruit at the end. At the end of the week she managed to cover her sword till the very top with her haki.

She also noted that Luffy's training with Naguri made his accuracy improve alot. Previously his punch wouldn't even go to the direction he wanted but now he was able to hit Naguri who was a few inches away from the target. When Ace asked what techniques Naguri taught Luffy, the old man simply shrugged and said. "I made him chop down trees."

After that one week span, everyone continued to stay with Naguri, who helped them with their training.

The team also helped Naguri in building his ship, if they were going to stay with him, might as well help the old man in his dream of sailing once more and finding his crew mates.

"Making them work on the ship." Emilia started looking at the man who sat near the fire. " They probably didn't notice but you're doing this to train their body,aren't you?" She asked.

"Hahaha! It's more like give and take." The man said looking at the boys who were all asleep,snoring loudly. "They help me build the ship and that makes them build their body."

"But our part is receiving much more though." Emilia continued as she sat next to the old man. "You're also helping them by sparring and also making them study." _Even though they don't pay attention to the latter. _She mentally added, an image of all three of the boys sleeping as Naguri was making them study appeared.

"But I don't see you training with them much." Naguri said as he added a chop of wood into the fire. "I was curious as to what you were doing so I went and look. You're training with haki."

"I am."

Naguri looked at Emilia with a curious expression. "Why don't you teach those children as well?"

"I won't." Emilia added in a tone which made Naguri drop the topic. _I won't change anything other than saving Ace._

_..._

Days went on. The snow which once covered the ground slowly melt away and the weather kept on getting warmer. The barren trees slowly started to develop a pink colour,cherry blossoms, indicating that spring was now here.

Naguri and Emilia sat on a high ground watching Ace,Sabo and Luffy. The day was finally here,they had decided that today was the day one of them would defeat the tiger king and become captain.

Emilia's eyes were on matter how much she brain stormed she has no recollection of Sabo what so ever. She remembered stuff about Ace and Luffy from her previous life. Ace was going to be under White beard, one of the four emperors of the sea. She remembered that. She also had small recollection on Luffy's future crew mates. A thief, a flirty cook, a long nosed liar, a swordman, an animal who is the ships doctor, an archaeologist, a cyborg and finally a skeleton.

Sh doesn't remember much about their names and detailed appearance but still she remembered brief stuff .However in Sabo's case, not a didn't remember anything at all. It was a good.

Emilia's thoughts were interrupted when a loud familiar roar was heard. "It's time,isn't it?" Naguri said,smiling to himself.

A large sullioute emerged from the woods making the tiger fully shown.

"I'll go first." Ace shouted as he rushed towards the forest. Ace dodged the first attack of the tiger with ease and followed by hitting the tiger directly on its face.

"How's that!" Ace said while smiling, but he didn't notice the incoming tail of the tiger. With the tail, the tiger hit Ace making him fall down rather harshly.

Taking the chance Sabo used his weapon, a rope with a rock attached on its end. The rope circles around the tigers neck and started to pull it. "Now, I'll take you on!" Sabo said reeling the rope in.

However it proved useless because the tiger pulled Sabo in instead and swung his arms at Sabo making him fly off.

Annoyed the tiger looked at Luffy who was the only one standing and started charging directly at Luffy.

"Damn it!" Luffy cursed. "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol." Luffy stretched his hand as he punched. But that had little to no effect on the tiger, who continued charging at Luffy and when the tiger was close enough, he raised his paw and swung at Luffy.

"Luffy!" Emilia shouted as she was about to jump down and save him. But this was stopped by Naguri's out stretched arm, blocking her path.

"Now Now. You should stay and see what happens." The old man said still looking in front,making Emilia also follow his line of sight.

Emilia's eyes widened. Ace and Sabo were both under the tigers paw, protecting Luffy. Using their strength they pushed off the tiger and separated into two teams. Ace and Luffy ran whereas Sabo stayed behind luring the tiger away from them.

Luffy who was in the forest, stretched his hands and made them seem like a stayed in front and as Luffy lifted himself, this propelled Ace into the air.

Ace held tightly into his iron pipe and swung with all his might and hit the tiger on the jaw. The tiger let out a small growl but soon passed out.

"We did it!" The boys said as they lifted their arms into the air.

"I guess the captain is Ace." Sabo sulked,letting out a sigh.

Luffy who finally came into realisation to the fact,put his hands on his head and shouted. "I trained so hard,too!"

"Sheesh." Ace said looking away. "Don't worry.I won't become captain."

"Why?!"

"It's not as if I defeated the tiger alone." Ace put his arms on his hips and smiled. "Someday, you two are gonna be begging me to be your captain, anyways."

"You gonna beg for it?"

"Not at all."

"Gahhhhh! You guys."

"I guess every thing worked out at the end." Emilia heard Naguri say softly.

"Are you going to leave now?" Emilia asked. Since they did complete the ship the previous night, she thought that the man might set on his journey.

"Yeah." He said as he walked away. However his action was stopped by Ace's shout.

"Next time we meet, I'll win." Ace shouted ,implying to the scene when Ace challenged Naguri once and lost. "Don't let anyone beat you till then."

"Naguri-san." Emilia said she she stood up and bowed deeply. "Thank you for always taking care of us .Not only in terms of strength but also they seemed to mature mentally. I am really grateful."

"I'll be waiting for you at the sea." Naguri said grinning. Being with those small brats for months made him attached to them. The old man then removed his cloak and tied it to his hammer and lifted it high.

The flag containing the symbol of the crew once under Naguri, fluttered.

...

**A/N : I'm sorry for the crappy chapter. I really hesitated to write this part of the chapter or not but in the end I thought this might me necessary.**

**This contained alot of time skips and there will most probably more time skips from here onwards cus I intend to end this arc soon.**

**Thank you for reading!~ I will update the next chapter soon.**


	19. Chapter 17

From spring it slowly turned into summer. Cherry blossoms which was once surrounded the area were no more.

The team were back in their own tree house and to say the weather was bad was an understatement, with heavy rain and strong winds.

The boys were currently playing pirate, with Ace holding the wheel and Luffy on the crow nest.

"The wind is really strong! Blow stronger." Ace and Sabo who were enjoying the weather said.

"Luffy!" Emilia called out. "You should come down. The wind might blow you away!" She started climbing the stairs leading to the crow nest. Seriously, if we were to add Luffy's clumsiness and his luck for attracting trouble nothing is impossible.

As if god had heard what Emilia said and to mess with her, not even a second later a strong wind blew,making Luffy lose his footing. Thankfully due to his stretchable hands he was still holding onto the tree house.

"Luffy!" Emilia shouted. Rushing to reach Luffy.

"Are you alright?!" Ace and Sabo also rushed, worried.

However looking at it closely,the way Luffy was looking was quite funny. The way the boy's hands were stretched like a rope and his body flapping like a flag. "What are you doing,Luffy?" Ace and Sabo laughed at the comical scene.

"Stop laughing and save me!"

Emilia finally reached the top of the ladder leading to to crow nest. But as she was grabbing Luffy's hand his hands slipped making him fly away.

Without a second thought Emilia jumped with full force breaking the floor in the process. Emilia stretched her hands and tried to hold onto Luffy.

"Luffy! Grab my hand!"

Luffy listened to her and stretched his rubber like hands. Emilia quickly held onto it and pulled Luffy towards her, however when she attempted to land on a huge branch due to the slippery place one of her legs landed funny making a bolt of pain rush in.

Emilia withstood the pain and jumped from the branch with Luffy still in her hands and finally reached the ground.

"Wow! Emilia is amazing!" Luffy smiled with his hands in the air.

"You guys okay?!" Ace and Sabo who were also on the ground ran towards them.

"Ugh..." Emilia groaned.

Luffy looked back and saw Emilia on the ground. Her hands held on her right leg with her face looking in pain.

"Emilia?" Luffy worriedly called out.

"What happened,Emilia?!" Sabo asked.

"I'm fine." Emilia said,composing her self. "I just sprained my ankles. I'll be fine with about a few days of rest." _Thank God it's not a second degree sprain._ Emilia said to herself. This would only take about 4 day to heal. Whereas a second degree would usually take more than 4 weeks.

"Get on."

"Hm?" Emilia questioned. Ace was in front of her crouched down, hands facing her indicating her to get on his back.

"No..." Emilia shook her head.

"Huh?! Get on already."

"No way..."

In the end Emilia lost.

"Wahhh! The rain finally stopped!" Luffy shouted looking at the sky.

"Yeah! Let's go get food." Ace replied with a smile. He looked at Emilia who was was sitting down, face red. "You still sulking that I carried you here."

"Haha!" Sabo laughed at the scene.

"But it was embarrassing." Emilia said ,pouting her face still abit red.

"Emilia just stay here. We'll go get some food." Sabo said walking towards the door followed by Ace and Luffy. "But first let's go get some wood from Grey Terminal so we can fix the damage on the tree house."

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped.

"You guys!" Emilia called out before they left. "Please be careful. When we were staying with Naguri in Grey Terminal there were a two or three guys who were keeping watch on us. They didn't seem hostile then but we can't be so sure."

"You're implying they might be Blue Jam's men?" Ace asked.

"Maybe." Emilia said. "Could be anyone...Just be careful."

"Got it."

Emilia watched as they climbed down the house. She then stood and looked down on the guys who were leaving. Luffy turned back and waved bye to her, to which Emilia also waved immediately.

In the corner of her eyes she saw a small pink flower on the wet ground, really small but the bright colour which made it catch Emilia's attention . **A cyclamen.**

...

"What did you say?" Emilia managed to let out in a soft voice.

After the boy left Emilia kept on waiting, reading a book she managed to borrow from the doctor who taught her medicine. But sky kept on getting darker. And when they finally did return, one of them was missing.

"Sabo was taken back by his father." Ace looked down on his feet, his hands clenched."We should have been more careful."

Luffy who was beside Ace was whipping off his tears.

Emilia stayed quite for a while and finally look at Ace. " I dont want you two be reckless and try to get Sabo back. At least not now. And as long as Sabo stays in the High Town, where the nobels live, he is safe."

Emilia limped towards Ace and took hold of his hand. "For now let's be grateful you guys are fine." She said as she slowly opened Ace's clenched hands, which Ace didn't even know he was clenching so tightly.

In the morning Ace and Luffy would wake up really early and go hunt for food. After that Ace would make make breakfast for all of them and would shout at Emilia if Emilia volunteered to help. After that both Ace and Luffy would rush off somewhere.

And everytime Emilia would ask where they were going, they would never answer properly. And this action continued for two more days. Of course Emilia did use her haki and see where there were going ( at least till the range she could cover ) but each time they would always seem to go towards one particular direction, the direction which led to Grey Terminal.

Emilia shook her dead shaking off any doubt she felt at the moment. _They said they wouldn't go there._

"But they sure are late today." Emilia muttered to herself as she stood up and walked towards the window. Her eyes widened when she saw vast bright lights coming in the direction where Grey Terminal would be situated. **A fire?!**

_Ace! Luffy!_

Emilia climbed down ignoring the pain she felt on her leg. If she were to go to Grey Terminal and if the two boys would be in trouble, she might not be of much use more so if Blue Jam' s crew would be involved. _No...I could be a bait and make Luffy and Ace escape._

But she quickly dismissed the Ace and Luffy, they would refuse to leave her alone. And that meant she only had one choice. Emilia ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

After a while she finally reached a familiar looking house.

"Dadan!" Emilia shouted as she reached near the door. And almost immediately the woman who was called and her gang rushed outside. It wasn't every day that they heard Emilia let out such a shout.

"Dadan, Ace and Luffy might be in trouble." Emilia huffed, still tired from running.

Dadan looked at the girl in front of her. The girl had a few injury here and there but most noticeable were her right leg, which were swollen and had developed a blue and purple colour to it.

"Please...please..." Emilia cried out bending her knees and lowering her head towards Dadan. "Please...They might be in danger."

Emilia continued to prostrate herself to Dadan. "Please save them! I probably won't be much help but I'll also come along! I'll can be the bait so please somehow use the chance to take Luffy and Ace somewhere safe!"

Dadan walked over to the girl. "I won't!"

The world suddenly felt so silent for Emilia when those words were heard. Her body felt really cold and she could feel her body tremble. Emilia's eyes widened. She wanted to cry._ How useless could I be!_

"I won't take you along with us, Emilia! Look at yourself, you're in no position to even walk." Dadan shouted as she continued to walk forwards, her men also following her.

"In a way, I am you brats' foster parent! As if a parent will be there to watch her children get hurt!" Dadan shouted. "You just stay here and wait for good news!"

"Thank you...thank you so much..."


	20. Chapter 18

**Please read the A/N at the end.**

Emilia waited. Her anxiety increased as the sky kept on getting darker. The sky was still tinted with the red and orange hue from the flame which was engulfing Grey Terminal. She slighted clenched her chest with her hands and winched in pain, with her breath shortening. The pain was shook off when her haki picked up multiple people approaching the house.

Emilia limped outside and noticed that they were indeed the bandits who have returned. Her eyes roamed and saw small Luffy who was held on by Magra. He was wailing loudly. Luffy cried often but this was the first time she saw him cry this hard, and it didn't seem because of his injury.

_Ace!_

Emilia's eyes widened and quickly search for Ace in the crowd of bandits and noted that he wasn't only him but also the leader of the bandits, Dadan was also not present.

"Emilia, Ace is...Ace is!" Luffy cried out as he noticed Emilia by the door who was staring at them not moving at all. Her eyes looked dead and cold sweat had formed on the person who he considered as a sister.

"Magra-san!" Emilia finally said after a brief moment of silence. "Please place Luffy on the bed. I'll go get the medicines."

Luffy heard Emilia say as she headed back into the house. No doubt she fully understood the situation at hand. Emilia was extremely sharp and always moved with what she thinks is the best move during the situation. And during this moment she believes that treating Luffy was the best option, mourning can come later.

"Emilia..." Luffy cried as he was placed on the bed, which was already prepared. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have gone back to Grey Terminal like you said. I'm sorry-"

"Luffy, I'll be spraying this on you." Emilia cut Luffy off and shook a small spray can from the first aid kit. "It'll just make you sleep." Without even hearing out his answer , Emilia pressed the spray making Luffy knocked out a few seconds later.

"Was this necessary, Emilia?" Dogra asked worriedly. He watched the girl swiftly move with no moments of hesitation.

"Luffy might hyperventilate from the situation. He is currently not feeling much pain but as soon as he calms down, this might be quite unbearable." Emilia said in a soft voice. Dogra noted that there was a slight quiver in her voice, her hands also seemed to be shaking lightly.

"Also...about Ace and Boss.." The bandit said trying to give information to the girl as to what happened.

"They're alive." Emilia said firmly. "They're alive." She repeated again. This time as if to comfort herself, making her believe that this was indeed the fact.

This silenced the bandit and no words were spoken after that.

That night Emilia spent deep into hours night treating Luffy.

...

The next morning Emilia woke up to a noise near the entrance of the house. She wiped one of her eyes as she noted that she was in bed. One of the bandits must have placed her there after the treatments were done.

"Now wait Luffy." She heard Magra say. " You shouldn't move in that condition."

"I'm going to look for Dadan and Ace!" The words Luffy said brought her straight back into reality.

_That's right...Ace And Dadan still didn't return yet. _Emilia thought as she clenched her hands. They'll survive. She knows that. But that didn't stop her from being worried. How is their situation? How injured are they? Emilia didn't remember these. _Just how useless am I going to be_?

"Ah! Luffy" Magra shouted. Emilia looked and saw Luffy on the ground, currently being picked up by the huge bandit and being placed back into bed right next to hers.

"His injury must have opened." Emilia started pushing the blanket and shifting towards Luffy. "Can you please pass me the kit." Emilia requested the nearest bandit.

"Currently, the Grey Terminal is crawling with soldiers cleaning the place after the fire." Dogra started explaining the situation as Emilia opened the bandaids and switching with the new ones. "If you go there, you'll get killed by them."

"But...But I want to see Ace! I'm sure Sabo is worried about him,too!" Luffy cried out, tears falling out.

Emilia hands stopped moving and a tear finally slipped out, which she had been holding back since the previous day. **She couldn't break down now**. She tried to quickly wipe it away however this was noticed by everyone.

"Me too... Me too, Luffy.I'm also really worried but for now lets keep faith." Emilia said soft, wiping the tears off Luffy aswell. "Also I'm sorry...I'm so sorry,Luffy."

Honestly speaking for Luffy this was the first time he had seen Emilia this weak. The boy looked at the older girl. She had developed dark circles under her eyes, bruises and scratches all of her body, her eyes were glossy and tears could come out any second and also for some reason she seemed to be blaming her self.

Yet she was there comforting him when she also needed it.

Another day passed, Ace and Dadan were still missing. Luffy with his exceptional healing power made him able to walk, Emilia really started to question if he really was human, maybe he really was a monster with super powers like the bandits would say. Speaking of Emilia, her body was still injured. She couldn't do much at this state and would just stay in bed keeping her haki alert in hopes that Ace and Dadan will soon be home.

Emilia watched Luffy who was currently crawled up in a corner holding his arms close to her knees, but it wasn't only him. The rest or the bandits were also in the same condition, all with worried and saddened faces, with exception of Dogra, who said he was going to town and see the Celestial Dragon who was visiting. Maybe he also might find Sabo.

Just then a...no two familiar presence was sensed by Emilia, making her eyes widen and shout. "They returned! Ace and Dadan are back!"

The bandits along with Luffy rushed toward the door followed by Emilia who limbed her way towards it. Indeed in a distance there were the two missing people. Ace held Dadan, who was severely injured on his back.

"Those injuries are horrible! Emilia lets tend Boss's wounds!" One of the bandits exclaimed as he and a few others carried her towards the house.

Emilia nodded firmly and went inside as well. And as soon as the patient was settled down, Emilia began her work.

After a while, Emilia was finally done with the treatment and smiled at Dadan.

She then heard a cry from Luffy making her turn back and watch Luffy cling on Ace.

"Did you think I was dead?" Ace asked as he glared at luffy, who was crying a river. He then put his hands in a fist and hit Luffy straight on the head. "What are you crying about?! Don't act like I'm dead, you idiot!"

"Let him be,Ace..." Emilia said with a small smile on her face. "He is just so happy..."  
She then put on a serious face and looked at Ace. "What happened that night?"

Ace then sat near Dadan along with the rest, with exception of Luffy who was outside finally relieved and was playing with a dog.

"After me and Dadan stayed back, we fought with Blue Jam and after a while we did win. Then we tried to catch up with you guys as fast as we could...But by that time the path had been blocked by the fire." Ace looked down at the injured woman and continued. "Dadan ran before me and blocked me from the fire and as soon as we made it out,she passed out due to her horrible burns. We stayed hidden and in the morning I went and stole some medicine and soon when we made sure the guards weren't there we made an escape."

"I'm glad you both made it out alive." Magra said.

"Dadan..." Emilia said. _I have to apologise for being the one to call Dadan to save them. In a way I am the reason she is in this state._ Emilia thought.

"Shut it,brat. I know what your gonna say and I didn't do it for you sake." Dadan said as she looked away from Emilia.

"It's late. Let's go make dinner." Magra said as he stood up and stretched while looking out the window. The sky was now now painted in red and orange indicating that it was now evening. "Emilia you should continue to rest, we'll make dinner today." The girl just nodded.

"Ace, back then.." Dadan started. "Why didn't you run away?" She asked.

"Sometimes, my blood just rushes into my head...I feel like if I run, I'll lose something important." Ace said looking down, remember exactly what happened that day in the sea of fire. "And at the time, Luffy was right behind me."

Emilia's eyes widened with admiration and astonishment. "So you're saying that you sacrificed your self to make Luffy make his escape?"

Ace ran his hands through his hair and nodded.

"As I thought, you're amazing Ace." Emilia said smiling. "I really admire you."

The made Ace's face burst in red making him look away. "Shut up! Don't say these stuff as if it's nothing."

Just as Emilia was to say another word, another presence making his way towards the house was felt by Emilia. _Dogra must be back._

The small bandit soon came inside the house with Luffy on his tail. Oddly Dogra has shaken expression with his movements stiff.

"Did you find Sabo?" Luffy asked bouncing around Dogra.

"What happened, Dogra san?" Emilia asked taking note that the bandit didn't seem to be acting normal.

"Sabo..." He started, his voice and his body trembled with each breath. " Sabo is...Sabo is dead." He ended the sentence, with his voice almost like a whisper.

"Eh?" Emilia let out a small voice of question. Did she really hear him right?

"You liar!" Ace was the first one to react as he jumped and pushed down Dogra with his hands made into a fist ready to punch Dogra. "Don't even joke about it!"

"It's not a lie or a joke." Dogra said still pinned down with no attempt to fight back."It happened so suddenly that I even doubted my own eyes! Just as the Celestial Dragon neared the shore, a small ship set out into the sea, and in there was Sabo! The Celestial Dragon the shot down Sabo's ship making a huge fire to form!"

"Shut up!" Ace shouted back. "Sabo went back to his noble parents! There is no way he'd sail to the sea."

Dogra then held onto Ace's hands and started pushing him back. "Outlaws like us understand how he felt...We all have places we really don't want to go back!"

The bandit quivered as he looked at Ace dead in his eyes. "Do you really think he'd go to sea...if he was happy?" The man questioned.

There was a brief silence until Luffy cried out. "He wasn't happy." The child shouted with tears falling.

"Why didn't we try and break him out of there?!" Ace questioned as he crouched down, with both his hands in his head.

This statement made her body grow cold. _It was my fault...I told them that Sabo would be safe there. _Emilia blamed herself. _Maybe if we tried we could have gotten him out and Sabo would still be alive._

"Where is the one who killed Sabo?! I'm gonna murder him!"Ace said as he ran towards the door holding onto his iron pipe.

"Stop it,Ace!" Emilia shouted. "The one who you are taking about is the Celestial Dragon!"

"You keep acting tough,even though you dont have any strength!" Dadan shouted as she rushed in and pushed Ace down with so much force that the floor broke. "It's just like Emilia said. If you go,you'll just end up killed! It was the kingdom...the world that killed Sabo."

Dadan picked up Ace by his collar and started shaking him." What can you do?! Your father's death brought about a new era! Once you become a man of his caliber, then you're free to live and die as you want!"

When Dadan noticed that Ace still hasn't given up on his idea with his eyes still lit with determination she threw the boy towards the bandit. "Go tie up this moron." She said as she walked away.

Emilia heard sounds of struggle from Ace as he was taken outside and along with that she heard cries from Luffy who called out for Sabo.

Emilia didn't say anything. No words or emotion could be felt at the moment. She felt her world grow extremely quiet and dark for some reason. She subconsciously just stood and limped towards crying Luffy and hugged him, bringing her hands on his head trying to comfort him.

Through out the night she kept doing that, without speaking a word, simply holding him close. And when she did notice Luffy had stopped crying and had fallen asleep, it was already morning.

She then set him down and limped away,outside towards the forest.

Dadan, who came back into the room after untying Ace , noticed Emilia was missing. "Where is Emilia?" She asked one of the bandits who was in the room.

"She comforted Luffy all night and when he feel asleep, she went outside saying she wants to be alone for a while."

"The girl..." Dadan made a "tch" sound at the end.

...

"Ughhh!" Emilia shouted punching the tree making it fall down. She huffed as she looked at the scene around her, multiple trees had be broken down with few animals passed out. She didn't kill them, she had used her haki to knock out any creature which had come close to her. Thankfully no strong animals like the Tiger Lord approached her

She limbed towards the closest tree. She was throwing a tantrum, she knew that but she still couldn't find another way to cope up with the frustration. Just as she reached the tree her legs finally gave out.

_It was my fault that Sabo died! I told Luffy and Ace not to go bring him back saying he was safe...its my fault..._

Emilia felt her eyes tear up again making her vision blurry and after a moment she couldn't keep her self together any longer, making her tears fall.

She tried to rub the tears away but it filled her eyes again and again. No matter how many times she wiped it away, they seemed fill her eyes again. Until she finally gave up and let her tears flow freely.

"Ahh!" She continued to cry.

Emilia heard footsteps coming close to her but at this point she didn't even bother, she was too fatigued and honestly didn't care at this point.

She felt warm hand hold her face and gently wipe her tears away, making her finally open her eyes.

"Ace..." Emilia called out as she stared at the boy in front of her. He looked at her with his eyes brows knitted closely to each other with a frown on his face. Emilia could see that his eyes were rather red possibly just like hers, from crying.

Ace watched her. His hands twitched to comfort her, to reach out to her and hold her close. Hold this girl so tight so she doesn't have to make such a pained expression on her face, this girl who had always kept her pain hidden away...that was until today.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized. "I'm sorry...If I haven't gotten injured maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if we went after Sabo this wouldn't have if..." _Maybe if I remembered every thing this wouldn't have happened._ She wanted to disappear. She wanted to get away. Maybe no one would have gotten injured if she wasn't here. Maybe Sabo would have been alive.

Ace let out a loud sigh, clenched his fist and hit Emilia on the head and finally shouted. "YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU TALKING AS IF EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! DID YOU THINK NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T INJURED, ARE YOU AN ORACLE OR SOMETHING?! WHAT EVER HAPPENED HAS HAPPENED AND WE CAN'T CHANGE THAT!"

Emilia's eyes widened.

Ace let out another sigh and continued. "Also what are you doing here alone!? Why are you always hiding when you're in pain?! Isn't it alright to let people see you weak for once?! Just rely and let us comfort you for once Emilia!"

_**Just rely on us.**_Emilia remember hearing the same words from Sabo. This caused her to cry once more. "Ughhh" She finally let out all her feelings and cried in front of someone this openly. She didn't do that. She never did. As a child with a adults mentality she never cried when she was young. She didn't cry in front of others even when her mom died. But Ace somehow managed to make her cry in front of him. Show him her broken state, breaking all her walls she had set up to never show others that weak side of her.

"Ah!" Ace exclaimed as he jumped back. "Did I really hit you that hard?" However he didn't hear any reply and only sniff and cries from the girl was heard.

He rubbed his head with one of his hands and finally approached Emilia. His once again and wiped her tears. "Geez...stop crying." He said in a soft tone and waited still she calmed down abit. "Also give me your hand." Ace said.

Emilia obediently gave her hand as she sniffed with abit of tears still flowing. Ace held onto her hand and opened a box which Emilia didn't see Ace bring. He opened it and took out an ointment and applied it on Emilia's hand which had several bruises from punching the trees earlier.

Emilia watched the boy closely as he clumsily started wrapping her hand with a roll of bandage. "You're bad at this." She said.

"Well I'm sorry I ain't like you." Ace argued back making a weird face as he concentrated on wrapping the bandage.

"I'm not ." Emilia pouted. "Also you're supposed to wash the injury first. I might get an infection."

"Ahhh! You're supposed to say that first!"

...

Emilia picked up a bento box and put in some rice along with some dish the others were having for lunch. A week had past since the _incident. _Slowly but surely enough, everything was going back to normal except Sabo wasn't there.

"You aren't going to eat, Emilia?" Magra asked as he picked up some rice with his chopstick and ate.

"Nope. I'll have it later." The girl replied as she closed the bento box and wrapped it with a cloth and put in a chopstick in aswell. "I'll make Luffy eat first."

Dadan picked up her tea and pushed her food in her mouth down with the liquid. "Is Luffy still acting the same way?" The woman asked.

"Yeah... He isn't eating well." Emilia said as she glanced a bit at Ace who was ignoring everything and focused only on his meal. "Then I be taking my leave... I'll change your bandages when I come back."

With that said Emilia walked through the door and went to the direction where they made their promise, the cliff by the sea. _He is probably there. _She thought.

Her injury had healed and had no difficulty in walking anymore. And during the span of few days Emilia worked her head to take the best option available.

She had made various plans where she can make sure she saves Ace in the future. Each plan took a while to make yet discarded if it couldn't guarantee succession. And after those few days she picked the best one, it still had a few flaws but it had the highest succession rate so she was still in doubt.

_Also Ace and Luffy won't be happy with the decision . _Emilia sighed already imagining the reaction from the boys.

Emilia noticed that the forest was clearing up so she walked a bit faster and soon reached the opening. And as expected Luffy was there. The small boy was laying on the ground.

"Luffy..." Emilia called out as she approached the boy. The boy didn't respond and kept staying in the same position. She shook the boy for a bit as she looked at him worriedly. "Luffy please eat. You've been barely eating anything. At this rate you'll get sick."

The girl the opened the bento box and showed it to him even thought the boy wasn't looking at her. "The dish for lunch is meat,Luffy. I made it the way you like it-"

"You baby him too much, Emilia." A new voice came up to the scene along side with sounds of footsteps.

"Ace..." Emilia looked at the boys who came closer to them. The older boy then punched Luffy on the head making the latter flinch abit.

"How long are you gonna keep moping?" Ace asked crossing his arms on his chest and glared at Luffy. "All the treasure we hid was gone."

Emilia's eyes widened abit. "Was it the survivors of Blue Jam?" She asked.

"Maybe. It could also be the military." Ace replied. "But it's and I were gonna use it. It was our pirate fund and in the end Sabo didn't use it."

This made Emilia lower her head abit.

"So I'm also not gonna bother with it." Ace said in a low voice.

"Ace..." Luffy who was crouching down holding his beloved hat called out,sobbing.  
"I want to become stronger! Stronger and stronger...Stronger and stronger...Stronger and stronger...and even stronger than that!That way I can protect everyone and I won't lose anyone ever again."

This was followed by a brief silence where only the sound of winds and waved were heard. Luffy took in a deep breath and continued. "So please... Both Ace and Emilia...don't die!"

"Luffy..." Emilia said looking sadly at the small boy. She raised her hands to comfort Luffy but the Ace's hands were faster, with his hands made into a fist he punch Luffy...again.

"Don't be an idiot." Ace shouted. "You should be more worried about yourself than is,you weakling!"

"Listen and remember this, Luffy! I will not die!" The hot headed boy declared.

Words never guaranteed anything. Emilia knew that. But when those words came out of Ace, a wave of emotion rushed though her. This statement made her eyes light up with determination. _I guess I'll go with that plan._

Hearing that Luffy stood up.

Ace looked forwards,towards the sea and continued. "Sabo made that request too. I promise. I WILL NOT DIE." Ace shouted. "There is no way I'd die leaving behind a weakling brother like you and also someone like Emilia who will most probably keep overworking herself."

Despite the words, Emilia smiled. Her heart warmed up with each word Ace said.

"I'm not smart so i dont know what killed Sabo. But whatever it was, it was something opposed to freedom! Sabo died without gaining his freedom but the rest of us are alive! So listen up, WE WILL LIVE WITHOUT REGRET." Ace said looking straight at the sea, light winds blowing on his face. "WE WILL SET OUT TO SEA AND LIVE THE WAY WE LIKE, WITH MORE FREEDOM THAN ANYONE ELSE!"

"We will definitely make alot of enemies, even Gramps." Ace said. "At the age of 17, we'll be pirates!"

Luffy nodded his head and made a sound of approvement.

"Sorry..." Emilia spoke making both the boys look at her with a questioning expression. "I won't be a pirate..." She continued.

"What?!" Ace shouted.

Luffy quickly stood up and shouted. "But didn't you say you're gonna be one!"

Emilia gave a nervous smile and brought her hands up holding a few strands and twirling it abit.

"I'm going to be a marine."

...

**A/N: Did this chapter surprise you?**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I kept rewriting this chapter cus i didn't come out the way I liked it and finally settled with this one even tho I'm not satisfied lolol.**

**Some of you maybe thinking why Emilia doesnt remember about Sabo.**

**I wrote this story where Emilia only watched OP till the War of the Best Arc so she doesn't know about Sabo much. But she thinks that she forgot about it. I didnt metion this before hand since it will probably make people know where the story is going**  
***ahem*AlsoCusThatsPlotConveneint*ahem***

**Anyways Thank you for reading! I'll update soon**


	21. Chapter 19

19

**I'm going to be a marine.**

After the shock had eventually dissolved and they had finally calmed down and properly digest the fact, Emilia's decision.  
The statement triggered two different reaction from the two boys.

Luffy would always be stuck with Emilia. The boy would never leave her side saying that he was going to spend as much time as possible with Emilia. Look at Emilia you'll see Luffy. Kitchen? He was there. Bed? He was there. Toilet? He would be near the door like a overly attached dog waiting for his owner.

On occasions the boy would hug Emilia and give a pout asking, "You're really going to be a marine?" Which made Emilia's resolve flatter abit. The girl would then have to shake her head to vanish thoughts which went against the decision. Emilia would then smile and simply say, "I'm sorry."

However on the other hand, Ace would ignore her and avoid her as much as possible. Every time Emilia would catch Ace looking at her, there would always be a frowning face, seemingly fuming with anger and disappointment. The only time they would share the same room would probably be the bed room and living room; that also Ace would eat really fast and just go outside making a heavy feeling develop in Emilia.

But then Emilia could understand why Ace felt that say. It's seemed as if he was saying "You're going to be part of the organization which killed Sabo?!".

Celestial Dragon... Just the name made Emilia frown. The people who are said to be similar to God's, yet have so sympathy and looks down And discriminate _humans._ And honestly just the fact that she may be someone assigned to protect them when she turns into a marine gave her an headache.

A few weeks had passed but still Ace kept on avoiding Emilia. At first she thought that he might get sick of this avoiding game but she was proven otherwise. Even the bandits tried to resolve the matter between them since they said that the air when ever Emilia and Ace were together was suffocating. It was as if Ace had gone back to the time when they had first met if not worse.

Emilia sighed as she looked at Ace in front of her, who was carrying the deer for lunch. He did help in capturing it and the trio still had a perfect coordination in capturing their prey but still then he refused to talk to her.

"Ace!" Luffy who was beside her called out. "You're still not going to talk to Emilia?" Leave it to Luffy to always ask questions which people usually avoid. The small rubber boy did the same thing a few months ago, when he asked Ace if his father was really Roger, thoughtlessly. And of course that triggered the wrath of Ace.

"Shut up Luffy!" Ace shouted still not facing their direction and walked quietly back to their place even though Luffy kept on asking the reason why.

Soon enough they did reach back home and Emilia went straight into the kitchen and went to make some lunch, followed by Luffy of course. After she was done some bandits came and set the table.

Everyone quietly ate their lunch with their eyes wandering between Ace and Emilia.

"I'm done." Ace broke the silence and picked up his dishes, placed them in the sink and went outside.

Dogra sighed at the scene. "You guys are still fighting?" He sighed looking at Emilia who was staring at the door which was now closed after Ace went away.

Emilia simply smiled. "We are not fighting." Her heart ached when Ace kept on ignoring her and to be honest even though they saw each other daily Emilia missed him. She missed his smile, she missed talking to him ,she missed his presence...

"Did he really take you being a marine that bad?" This time Dadan was the one who asked. When Emilia first told them her future plans everytime was shocked but after a while they eventually accepted it and moved on with their daily lives except for Ace.

"I guess."

Silence took over the room but it wasn't maintained as a rather loud sound of someone shouting was heard.

"This presence..." Emilia almost laughed. It's as if the person knew what was going on in her mind and had come to retrieve her.

"Who is it?" Luffy who was having his second or maybe third share asked, as he kept on eating. The bandits who were in the room and some in the kitchen ,which was attached to the living room, washing the plates also looked at Emilia curiously.

"Garp-san."

"GYAHAHAH!" Just as Emilia said those words the man came through the doors making a rather loud entrance. "How are you, brats?!"

"Geh! Grandpa?!" Luffy exclaimed in surprise.

"Hmmm?" Garp made a confused sound. "Where are the other two?" He asked.

This made everyone go silent.

"Sabo..." Emilia was the one who started. "He passed away..." After that she started explaining everything to the old man.

"I see..." Garp let out a sigh. He didn't know the small blond brat for long but still knowing that the boy died made his heart break.

"Garp-san...I have something to tell you." Emilia said looking at the man in front of her. "I want to be a marine."

Garp felt his jaws drop. "A marine?" He questioned wondering if he heard it wrong. Wasn't she going to be a pirate just like Luffy Luffy and Ace? The girl nodded making Garp know that what he heard was indeed correct.

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"To think one of you brats are doing what I say." Garp sobbed as years rolled down his cheeks. Emilia reached out her hand and passed him a tissue to which Garp took and blew his nose.

"But then" Garp started. "Today I came here because I had a work in East Blue so I have to leave tomorrow. If you're going to be a marine you'll have to go back with me tomorrow since I don't really know when I'll be able to get my next break and come get you."

"I don't mind leaving tomorrow."

...

"I'll be waiting near the docks of the village." Garp said as he walked away.

Emilia nodded and turned towards the group of bandits in front of her. Some of the bandits were sobbing while others were gaving her a smile ,saying words of encouragement for her new journey. Where as their boss,Dadan just was looking elsewhere avoiding eye contact with the young girl.

"Thank you for always taking care of me." Emilia bowed showing her gratitude. " I'm sure I was alot trouble but then I really loved and enjoyed the time I spend here.I'll really miss you guys."

Hearing this Dadan turned back and walked into the house. "Boss,are you crying?" One of the bandits teased.

"Shut up! I'm not crying!" The woman objected but the tone she said it confirmed that she was indeed crying. Emilia laughed a bit at the scene. She then turned around and walked towards the forest.

"You're not going to the village,Emilia?" Magra questioned as he look at the girl who was walking in the opposite direction where Fuusha village was.

"I wanted to talk to Ace one last time." Emilia replied.

"I see...Patch things up properly before you go." The man said smiling.

Emilia walked forward following her haki searching for Ace. While walking she looked at the area surrounding her. The large tree which had sunlight passing through the branches, the small river which had a few stepping stones, a few flower which she passed by ; her eyes stayed on the group of cosmos for a few seconds more than others. Certainly each place of the forest held great meaning to her, she was certainly going to miss the place.

Emilia kept on walking and eventually the forest had cleared up. She had reached the edge of the forest where the view of the vast sea was magnificent. The wind here was gentle and sounds of the waves hitting the land was the only sound accompanying it.

Her blue eyes looked at the silhouette which was simply standing there looking forward. Emilia walked towards it and stopped, keeping a small distance.

"Ace." Emilia called out. The boy in front then turned and looked at her. This was the first time in weeks that the boy was properly looking at her. "I'll be going now." She continued smiling gently at the boy.

Ace's mouth opened slightly in surprise. He was so fixed in on avoiding her that she didn't even know she would be leaving so soon. But he didn't voice his thoughts and instead asked something which was always in the back of his mind. "Why...why are you going to be a marine?" He asked as he clenched his fist.

Emilia didn't answer right away, she simply looked at him making silence fall upon them. "I don't intend to be a dog of the marine, Ace." She avoided the question.

Ace wasn't satisfied with the answer neither did he feel like she would give him the answer to his questions, however the way she phrased her reply made him a bit relieved. It was as if she was saying being a part of the marines doesn't mean she forgave what they did to Sabo. Also as if saying even if they were on different sides, she will still see him as a comrade. "I see..." Ace felt embarrassed now that he thought about his actions these past weeks. Being against Emilia's desire to be a marine was as if he was trying to chain Emilia and stop her from making her own decisions, stop her from being free.

"I guess this is good bye then." Ace smiled at her. How he wished he could turn back time and spend his time with Emilia rather than avoiding her.

"Uhn.." Emilia nodded and smiled back. She raised her hands and waved at Ace. "I'll see you next time in the sea."

"No way!" Ace shouted at the girl making her drop stop waving and drop her hands. "If we ever met in the sea, it'll mean we will be meeting as enemies!" Ace huffed and put both his hands on his hips. "I don't want that."

Emilia's eyes widened and then she giggled. She the nodded and said. "Bye bye." And turned around and started to walk away from him.

Ace watched the girl in front of him. The winds caused her slightly wavy hair to sway. He held up on of his hands and imagined him holding hers. He didn't want her to leave yet. "I like you..." Ace confessed. It wasn't loud not more than a whisper.

"Eh?"

Ace looked at Emilia and saw that she had turned around, her face was slightly red. Shit_! She somehow heard it! _Ace cursed himself.

He looked at Emilia's still confused face and then let out a loud sigh, scratching the back of his head. "You didn't hear it wrong... I like you Emilia." Ace said loudly.

"I never had these feelings before so I'm not sure my self but yet I can't really imagine my self having these same feeling again in the future if it is not you. Even though your strong I can't help but think 'I want to protect her'. At first I questioned myself but then I realised that it is because you're someone very precious to me."

Ace walked towards the girl as he kept watching the girl who still had a flushed face, shifting weight from one side to the other and played with her is still bad at dealing with confessions but the way she looked right now... _She look so adorable. _Ace smiled.

Emilia bit her lower lips mustering up every courage she had to tell how she felt about Ace. "I...I-"

"I'm not asking for an answer but i guess I really wanted to let you know how I felt." Ace cut her 's eyes widened as she felt Ace hold her wrist and pull her towards him. Her head rested on Ace's chest. Ace wrapped his arms around her as he rested his chin on her head.

"Just let me stay like this for a bit." Ace whispered. He felt like this was the right thing to do. He felt as if he didn't do this right now he might never get this opportunity in the future.

Emilia nodded as she listened to Ace's heartbeat.

Ace smile turned into a grin as he felt arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Emilia hide her face into his chest however he did notice the way the girl's ears red.

_Maybe I should have asked for an answer after all..._ Ace thought as he slightly tightened his hold around the girl.

...

"You sure you got everything you need?" Makino asked with a worried look on her face.

Garp, Emilia, Luffy and Ace were on the docks of Fuusha Village. The bandits didn't come saying that they would most probably scare the people in town.

"Yeah." Emilia smiled. She then looked at the doctor who had thought her medicine. The doctor reached out his hands and placed it on top of Emilia's head. "Take care, my lil prodigy." He said.

"I will." Emilia replied back. "I'll keep on studying medicine as well,doctor."

"I'm sure you'll do a great job at it."

"Oi!" Garp called out from the ship. "We're ready! Let's get going!"

"Do you really have to go,Emilia?" Luffy asked with his eyes filled with tears holding onto Emilia's shirt. He really wanted the girl to stay and be a part of his crew.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Luffy." Emilia smiled and then finally turned towards Ace. Her face turned a bit red as she waved at Ace, remembering what had happened between them. Ace also didn't say anything and simply grinned back with his hands on his hips.

"Take care."

"I will..."

Emilia then picked up her bag, which had nothing other than a few clothes, her medicine box and a book on navigation, and walked up the stairs leading to the ship. And as soon as she got in, the marines opened the sails, brought up their anchor, making the ship move.

"Bye Bye Emilia!" Luffy shouted loudly,both tears and snots rolling down his face. Along with him others also waved their hands.

Emilia smiled waving back. She kept on looking at their direction till they were no longer in view.

_She was going to miss them._


	22. Extra 2

**A!N : This scene takes place when Sabo was still with them.**

**...**

It was quite a hot day so the team decided that they should just have a lazy day today. Honestly if they were to run around they would probably pass out from the heat .

"Look Sabo!" Luffy smiled at the older boy who was sitting next to him,fanning him self with one hand as the other hand supported him. "It's a small fish!" Luffy continued as he poked a stick into the small stream. The small boy's attention then went towards a beetle which was near him. Was this boy unaffected by the heat?

"Yeah..." Sabo spoke with disinterest. Fishes were the last thing on his mind,he just want to rest in a cool place. Just then a light bulb turned on in Sabo's brain as he walked towards the water body and rolled his pants up and dipped his legs into the water.

"Ah..." Sabo said with bliss closing his eyes. His body finally cooling down.

"Sabo! Sabo!" Luffy called out again as he approached the boy with a beetle on his hand. "I found a huge beetle!" Luffy spoke with excitement drenched in his voice.

"Eh...How cool." Sabo said in a tone which clearly meant "I don't really care." The sun really sucked his energy dry.

"Tch! I'll just go show it to Emilia." Luffy frowned and turned around then started walking to the direction of the said girl.

Sabo's eyes widened after he heard what Luffy said. "Ah!" Sabo exclaimed. "Don't go there!"

Luffy turned around and looked at his older brother with a confused look. Why wasn't Sabo letting him go where he wanted? "Why?" The boy asked.

"I...uh...I wanted to talk about how cool that beetle is!" Sabo made up an excuse on the spot, making a fake shim burst around him.

"It's really cool isn't it?!" Luffy replied back, with his frown already turned into a grin as he continued to talk about the beetle he caught. Sabo wiped the sweat which had formed on his forehead, relieved that Luffy no longer was thinking of going towards Emilia. From the corner of his eyes he looked at her.

Emilia was sitting reading a book as she leaned against a huge tree which gave her the shade she wanted,protecting her from the direct sunlight. And beside her sat Ace,also leaning against the tree with his arms behind his head,eyes closed.

Ace slowly opened his eyes and looked in the direction of Emilia. He watched as the girl read her book on god knows what, in silence with only distant voices of Luffy and Sabo assisted with the chirps of the cicadas.

As if noticing Ace's look she turned towards the boy and asked. "What is it?" The boys didn't say anything and simply shook his head. Emilia continued to stare at the boy. And after a while she closed her book and placed it on the ground beside her.

She leaned closer to Ace,making the boy lean away from her, face was too close for Ace's comfort.

"Ace...Ace has pretty eyes." Emilia said as she continued look at the nervous boy. Ace could literally feel her breath on his face,that's how close she was.

Ace's mind was slowing blanking away as the girl kept on coming closer to him as she continued to look into his eyes. How was He supposed to act in such a situation.

Ace suddenly stood up. "I won't give you my eyes! I still need it!" And as soon as those words left his mouth he felt his face burn in embarrassment. Emilia looked at him with a shocked expression, mouth slightly open.

And in a distance he could hear Sabo roaring in laughter.

...

**A/N : Just a head up, I probably won't be posting as frequently as before (if posting about 3-4 chapters a month counts as frequent) since I will be starting collage in July. But then I will try!**

**Anyways thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 20

Emilia sighed as she approached Garp. It had been a week since they left Fuusha village,Goa Kingdom. And when they finally did reach marine headquarters after they reached the first half of Grand Line, Emilia learned that she could not enter the marine until she was 13 years old.

Emilia,who was 10 years old gave a look of disappointment towards Garp and it seemed even the old man didn't know that there was such a rule. Apparently people could join the marine at any age if they were in the four blues but then if they were going to be a marine in the Grand Line, a minimum age of 13 necessary with no exceptions.

Garp did ask "Do you want to go back home?" when he heard the rule but then Emilia refused. She decided that it was better if she stayed in the Grand Line and improve herself in many field such as strength, navigation and medicine. Garp happily accepted that decision, without asking Sengoku ,the Fleet Admiral of would probably shout at Garp while the latter won't care and start digging his finger deep into his nose.

"Garp-san." Emilia said making Garp look at her with a frown.

"Call me Grandpa."

Complete ignoring the request she continued, "Can you introduce me to the navigator? I would like to learn from him."

The old man stared at the girl with a questioning face. "Are you that knowledge starved?" Garp asked folding his arms on his chest with a huff.

"Should I do something else then?" Emilia asked with a smile on her face. The smile dropped a few seconds later and then she sighed.

Garp flinched a bit. It seems that the girl was still quite angry at him and honestly it was down right depressing. It made the old man sad. "As long as you're not doing any action in the ship, anything is fine."

With that he looked over to his left and called over a tall man with a hat,who was in a marine uniform. And when the man reached Garp,he saluted. The old man laughed a bit and pointed at the other guy with his thumb.

"This is Bogard. Just ask him anything you need." With that Garp made a swift turn and walked away. Emilia sweat dropped as she watched Garp, noticing how smoothly the old man dumped his duty on his right hand man and ran away.

Emilia then turned her head and looked at Bogard,bowing a bit as she introduced herself. "My name is Ainsworth Emilia. I'll be in you care from now on." However the man didn't say anything and just stared at the girl,making Emilia sweat nervously. And after minutes which seemed like eternity the man nodded.

Emilia later asked Bogard to help her in training (which made Garp sulk since she didn't ask the Vice-Admiral instead) but she still didn't get a navigator and doctor to teach her.

Turns out on contrary to Bogard's cold and quiet appearance he helped Emilia a lot. He would help her train her swords and sometimes Garp also helped her in her 'training' which mostly ended with her having various bruises.

Bogard also introduced her to the ship's navigator named Zack, who was quite quite but really knowledge guy. He had dark hair accompanied with dark eyes with glasses, a stereotypical must have item for smart characters. He would teach her every details needed in determining the weather like the wind,the direction of clouds and even the directions fishes were heading.

Emilia could say she liked the was always friendly towards her, a bit clumsy and weak but he was a nice could draw out that conclusion without a doubt.

...

It was again one of those mundane days of patrol. Garp was no where to be found probably sleeping somewhere- and the responsibility of running the ship was taken by Bogard.

Emilia followed Zack quietly and he started to explain about the weather as she nodded,taking in those information like a sponge.

"A pirate ship has been spotted at the east!" A marine shouted. "Its headed straight for us!"

Before any marines could do much preparation the enemy had already started to shoot out of their cannons making the marine ship shake.

The enemy ship had come much closer where even the pirates now started to jump in the marine ship causing havoc inside.

"Emily-chan, head inside and hide!" Zack said and rushed ahead.

Nodding the girl ran towards one of the doors which led inside and only when she did step inside she realized it was Garp's room. A book shelf on one of the sides with various documents and a picture on its opposite containing a picture of five people. Garp in the center with Luffy in front and next to him was Emilia and finally Ace and Sabo on both would have taken time to observe the picture if it weren't for the enemy attack.

Emilia took one step forward when she realized she wasn't alone. A body laid on the floor behind the rushed forward and gasped as it was Garp on the floor.

_Did the enemy already come and knocked down Garp-san?-_

However she trail of thoughts where cut of when she heard a loud snore coming from the old man making her eyebrows twitch with disbelief. How is the man not awake from the noise? The whole family were so similar remembering how Ace would suddenly fall asleep even when a tiger would attack them.

"Garp-San...Garp-san" she poked at him as she sat down next to him. The bubble coming from his snot blasted making the old man stir and slowly open his eyes.

"Huh? Brat? What are you doing here"

Emilia's eyebrows knitted and pointed towards the door. "Pirates are attacking the ship, Garp-San..."

"HUH?!" The old man exclaimed and quickly stood up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!?" With that the Vice-admiral went and punched the door and went outside.

Emily sweat dropped at his action. _Why didn't he use the door like a normal person and not break it to go outside... _If she was going to stay with Garp, she hard to get used to this.

_I wonder what Ace and Luffy are doing? _Emilia thought as she sat down. Suddenly a body came flying inside the room from the hole Garp had previously made.

"Damn those marines..." a man,Emilia think is a pirate, cursed rubbing his head while he stood up. Turning his head he saw a small child sitting down .

Frown turning into an evil smile, The man stood up and walked towards Emilia stretching his hands out attempting to grab onto her. "Lucky! This child can be my shield! Hahaha".

When the hand was a few inches away from Emilia, the girl activated her armament haki making her hand turn into a dark color, and grabs onto the man's hand.

"Huh?! What's with this brat?!" The man shouted.

"Unlucky for you , I'm not really an easy target.." Emilia with an emotional face pulled the man towards her and punched him across the face making him fly off through the same hole he came from.

"GAH! Emilia!" A shout was heard making Emilia flinch. "You aren't allowed to fight!" Zack came in the room. Noticing the girl's unapologetic expression the man just sighed.

"What happened to the pirates?" Emilia asked walking towards the man.

"Vice-admiral Garp destroyed them. I came to check up on you but the you..." The man sighed as he brought his hands up towards Emilia's head.

Emilia closed her eyes and prepared to be hit on her head but the hand simply sat on her head. She opened her eyes and looked at the man with a confused stare as he simply smiled at her gently. The hand slowly rubbing her head. "Turns out you didn't need my help at all haha."

The confused expression on her face slowly turned into a smile.

...

"Ughh! I don't want to do this!" Garp complained as he walked off the ship, followed by Bogard and tiny Emilia.

They were currently in the marine headquarters and to say Emilia was taken aback would be an understatement because this place was huge! The island had a large field, the Japanese styled building on a huge concrete foundation with the marine symbol in the middle, which were probably the offices surrounded by residential area for marines and four tall peaks at the edge of the island.

"It is a must for you to send the documents regarding your recent works including documents regarding the recent bold pirate attack." Bogard said. It was quite unusual for pirates to come and attack marines after all. Perhaps they didn't know who they were dealing with.

"Sengoku's just going to complain about how I destroyed the ship and how he won't be giving me my pay." The man continued to complain but never the less walked towards the main office.

Bogard stopped outside of the entrance of the building and saluted and then turned towards Emilia. "I will train you while we wait for Vice-admiral." With that he started walking towards the field with Emilia following him closely.

...

Akainu walked towards Sengoku's office with a marine following him. The marine continued to read the details of the documents which contained the places he patrolled, pirates he captured or any big news happening in this vast world.

As the man continues to walk two figures captured his attention making him stop in his tracks. A rather tall man,who he saw with Garp, was there in the vast field training a small child.

The small girl had quite fast reflexes and a speed to cooperate with it but what really caught his eyes were that the girl's hands and legs were completely dark. _That tiny child can use haki?_

"Who is that child?" Akainu asked.

The man who was busy reading the documents stopped and looked at where his Admiral was looking. "Ah...I assuming that girl is vice admiral Garp's grand daughter. Apparently she is training under his care until she reaches 13 years of age and then later join the marine herself." The man explained, abit confused as to why his scary Admiral was paying such attention to the girl.

"What's her name?"

The man was even more surprised but nevertheless he replied "I apologize but that's all I know about her,sir."

Akainu then faced forward and continued to walk. "See what her name is and when she does turn 13 make sure she joins my team."


	24. Chapter 21

"Why is it that every time you train with Vice Admiral you get injured so much?" Zack sighed as he put a band aid on Emilia's forehead. The child in-front of him had a bruise which now attained a blueish color and a bulge. "It never happens when Bogard-San trains you."

Emilia raised her hands and pressed on the band-aid and nervously laughed. "Garp-san has always been rough with his training. I used to run away from him when ever I got the chance back in Goa Kingdom."

"So.." Zack continued as he started putting his stuff back into the first aid box. "What was the training this time?"

Zack mentally prepared himself. Garp had always made up stupid training because he always felt left out when Bogard would train Emilia.

Just last week, the old man tied Emilia on a rope and threw her out of their marine ship.

_"Gah?!" Zack shouted, panicking as Emilia_, almost drowning , _struggled to stay afloat since her arms were also tied up. "What are you doing Vice-Admiral?! Emilia will drown!"_

_"GAHAHA!" The old man crossed his arms and laughed proudly. "With this training Emilia will become one with the sea and become much stronger!"_

_"You do realize that doesn't make sense right?!"_

_"Huh...Are you doubting my training?" Garp stopped laughing and glared at Zack making him shiver under his gaze. "Guess you also need some training."_

_Garp also tied a rope around Zack and threw him off the ship and anyone who questioned his training method. And at the end of the day more than half of squad were in the sea, struggling to survive and fighting off any sea monsters._

"He blindfolded me and made me put of some ear plugs to cancel the sound. After that he beat me with my kendo stick." Emilia pouted. Although it might sound insane and impossible to counter back,she did think it might be helpful.

Without sight or hearing ability you start paying attention to every detail making you haki much stronger. But at the level she was in, all she got as a full on beating from the merciless Vice admiral.

Zack sighed. _He goes too far sometimes but we cant go against him..._

Just then something crossed his mind. "Emilia are you free during our break next week?" He smiled.

"You do know I am 10 turning 11 years right? How old are you? 30?" Emilia said in a stoic tone. "And you call your self a marine..heh..."

Zack stilled for a moment before his face turned red in embarrassment at what Emilia was implying. "That's not what I meant! I'm not asking you on a date! Also I'm just 23!"

Emilia bringing her hands covering her mouth giggled. "I was joking" she then look at him in his eyes and smiled. "What is it?"

"I uh..." Zack scratched his hands at the back of his hands face blushing a bit. "I thought I would like you to meet my girlfriend"

Emilia eyes widened a bit.

"You know we have started dating for a while but I liked her from way before and ..." The man continued on.

"Why" Emilia's soft voice questioned making the guys stop his ramble.

"Why not?" Zack said as he smiled. "We've known each other for almost 2 years now Emilia and now I want the two people precious to me meet, that's all!"

This was the first time in a while,at least ever since she left Goa kingdom, her heart filled with joy giving her a giddy experience.

"No that not what my question meant. Why would anyone be dating you?" Emilia lied, just to tease him abit.

"I swear you're nice to everyone except me."

"That's because I feel comfortable enough to do that to you"

...

"Emilia!" Garp called out looking at the girl who was simply looking at the sea with a dazed look. The weather was good and she didn't have anything to do.

Hearing her name being called out she turned around and faced Garp, slightly tilting her head.

"Starting tomorrow we will have a break of 3 days. I'm thinking of going to Goa Kingdom" Garp said as he put his hands in his pocket and walked towards the girl. "Do you want to come as well? You can meet the boys."

"No." Emilia simply said

"Eh...what did you say." His eyebrows knitted her asked. She didn't want to go with him...or meet the boys...? Was his precious granddaughter in her rebellious phase...?

"I've made plans with Zack so I'm going with him tomorrow." Emilia explained.

Zack who heard the conversation,gulped loudly.

Garp's face was blank for a few seconds before he shouted.

"ZACK! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY PRECIOUS GRANDDAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME?!".

...

Emilia walked beside Zack. They were currently in marine ford headquarters and as some of you may know beside the Main offices at the center there are residential areas at the were currently headed there.

Emilia looked at Zack holding a bouquet in his hands,a small smile on his face, obviously looking forward to meet his lover. Emilia also noted that she didn't have to walk fast next to him unlike when she did when ever she was walking beside Garp or any of the other grown ups. Zack simply slowed his pace down so that's she could walk without rushing him self.

Soon they reached in front of a door of a small house. Inhaling deeply Zack knocked. This man was really out there getting nervous to see his own lover. This almost made Emilia want to tease him then and there.

Few seconds later the door creaked open. A woman with short blonde hair and green eyes appear her face showed a surprise expression at first and then a wide smile formed.

"Zack!" The woman laughed and opened her arms and jumped towards the man attempting to hug him.

"Wait Claire!"

"AH! THE BOUQUET!"

...

"Hehehe Sorry about that." Claire said, face a bit red,blushing. "And you are?"

"My name is Emilia. Ainsworth Emilia." Emilia replied as she sat down on the chair of their dining table. "Currently I'm waiting to get older so that I join the marine. Till then I will still be with the marine crew but I wont be able to do any official work." She explained assuming that Claire will soon ask what she was doing with the marine.

"Eh? Marine. Directly at the age of 13?"Claire gasped "How old are you right now?"

"I'll be turning 11 soon."

Claire eyes widened and the strayed to look at Zack asking for confirmation.

"Sorry the say this but she is right. That little girl doesn't act liked her age at all. Even her strength is like an elephant" Zack sighed "Must be from Garp's side of the family" he muttered as he picked his cup from the table and sipped on his tea.

Emilia eyes widened slightly..._ She forgot to tell him Garp and her aren't related by blood..._

"You!" Claire raised her hands and smacked the back of Zack's head making his choke on his drink and Emilia winch at the sound of him getting hit. _That must have hurt._

"What was that for?" Zack managed to say in between his cough,hands at the back of his head rubbing it to sooth the pain even abit.

"You should never compare a lady to an elephant,dear!" Claire shouted. "On top look at Emilia! There no denying that girl is really beautiful! Super cute!" She pointed at Emilia.

Zack's eye twitched and look at Emilia only to get annoyed at her giving him a smug expression. _This brat is enjoying this..._

"Claire,I didn't notice that at all!" Zack said as he held Claire's hand. "That must be because no one is more beautiful than you" Zack said ,hoping his lover wont be angry at him anymore with this cheesy line. Emilia really tried her best to hold back her expression. She almost gagged in disgust at the show of affection in front of her.

Claire eyes widened and a blush formed on her face. "Oh you! You make me blush!" Claire brought one hand on her face,smiling and the other hand slapped Zack making him fall from his chair.

"ACK!"

...

Emilia watched Claire chop some vegetables. Right now Claire was making lunch for them. Zack had currently went out to buys some meat, Claire wanted in her beef stew.

"Do you want me to help,Claire san? " Emilia asked as she walked towards the blonde woman.

"Claire is fine." She corrected Emilia." And Emilia you're the guest. You can just sit down and relax. Besides I'm almost done chopping these up haha."

Emilia didn't move. It made her feel abit awkward, going away when someone was working also since back in Goa kingdom, it was Emilia who did most of the cooking,after all those boys were horrible at it.

"Emilia..." Claire said as she put her knife down and walked towards the sink to wash her hands. "Can..Can you tell me how Zack is at work?"

Emilia said nothing for a few seconds.

Claire laughed abit. "You see..." she started "He never really talks about these and always avoids talking about it... He isn't strong at all but he always wanted to be a marine. He accepted his weakness and so then studied really hard so he can get in as a navigator in the marine."

"But he probably still feels abit insecure by it." Claire's eyes dropped and smiled sadly. "But for me...Since I knowing how hard he always worked always made me proud of him..."

After that there was a brief silence.

"He is weak." Emilia said. Claire's eyes widened at the girl's bluntness. "Even I can also probably beat him. He panics every time we face an enemy..."

"But then he always makes sure to check up on me and make sure I am safe...He is the friendliest and kindest person in the crew. Even when I joined that crew, he was one of the first people who treated me as a person and not a burden since most thought of it that way as i am a child."

"He is also very knowledgeable" She continued. "He really taught me alot related to navigation. He is also one of the few people who I've opened up to."

"He gets frustrated when I make fun of him but then he never actually gets angry. That's the kind of person he on the ships likes him." Emilia smiled. "So I don't think you have to worry, Claire. And even if there is danger,I'll be sure to protect him."

Claire teared up and kneeled down to hug Emilia ,smiling "Thank you, Emilia".

_If me and Zack will ever have a child, I want the child to be like you, Emilia._

"I'm Back!"

Zack shouted from the entrance and walked directly towards the kitchen. "Here Claire."

"Thank you ,darling." Claire said taking the grocery bag from Zack, kissing his cheeks and walking towards the kitchen.

"Emilia." Zack called out. "Follow me" he said and walked towards another room.

Confused but nevertheless Emilia followed Zack in a room. Zack opened the room. It was filled with boxes stacked one on top of another. Zack then crouched down and took out one of the boxes. A rectangular looking box which was quite long.

He blew on top of the box to make the dust go way and then opened it.

"What is it?" Emilia questioned curiously, trying to peek to see what was in the box.

"Here" Zack pulled out the item and handed it to Emilia.

"A sword..." Emilia was surprised.

"It was my grandfather's. He used this when he was also in the marine." Zack explained. "My dad didn't want to be a marine so this sword was directly given to me by my grandfather before he passed away."

"Is...Is it okay for me to have this?" Emilia asked gripping gently on the sword. "It must be precious to you..."

"It is." Zack smiled. "But I don't know how to use this nor do I think I can ever fight."

Zack brought his hands up and placed them on Emilia's head. "Besides it's always better to make use of things. Take good care of it,Emilia"

"I will."

"Also Emilia " Zack continued,making the girl look at it. He closed the previous one box and slid it to it's original place. "That sword has a name."

"A name..." Emilia whispered. _This sword was a meitou._

_"_The name is _Tenryu" _He said. "Beautiful name,isn't it?" The question making Emilia nod.

Emilia was touched. For Zack to give something of such importance for him to her.

"But it looks like you'll have to grow more,for you to use it. Hahahaha" Zack laughed. "That sword is longer than you."

_Maybe now was the moment to see if the sword got blunt or not._ Emilia glared at Zack.

Just then Claire called out from the kitchen saying the lunch was ready. The food was delicious, The couple infront of Emilia were cheerful and kind. This made her feel as if she was back...back in her own world...

_I miss them..._

_..._

**A/N: **This chapter and few coming chapter will have alot of time skips and few more new characters which are not there in the canon One Piece will be introduced.

So I would like to apologize in advance if that may bore you.

Anyways Thank you for reading and Be Safe! Wash Your Hands!


	25. Chapter 22

Emilia sat on her bed and looked at her sword, a silver sword with a few blue orbs on the handle.

It was still surprising that Zack gave her such an important item to her.

_*Knock knock *_

"Emilia~ I'm coming in." Zack said as he then pushed the door open. He looked at the girl, who was no longer the tiny brat he first saw. She was growing taller and often teased him about catching up to him, and between you and Zack he was scared that she will grow taller than him. She also lost most of her baby fats. But one thing which always remained same was...

"Your hair is still a chaos isn't it?" Zack laughed making Emilia pout.

The girl brought her hands on her hair and glared. "Its not my fault that my hair is super wavy at the ends."

"Hahahahha" Zack laughed, crossing his arms on his chest. "I'm sure if the Devil Fruit users touch your hair it'll make them weak since it reminds them of waves."

Emilia placed the sword on her bed and she stood up as she continued glaring, hands made into a fist. "Claire told me my hair is pretty." She fought back.

"That because Claire always had a bad taste." The older main continued to tease the young girl, who was slowly turning red in frustration.

Hearing that Emilia smirked. "I can see that." She huffed,placing her hands on her hips. "Especially since she choose you as her fianceé."

Even though Zack growled, inside he was quite happy. It still made his heart beat faster with joy knowing he would marry Claire. After much hesitation and pushes from Emilia, he finally proposed. You have no idea how much he cried when she said 'yes'.

"Anyways.." the girl said. "Did you come in my room to tease me?" She questioned,smiling softly.

"No..." Zack said as she walked towards her and sat on her bed. "Its finally tomorrow...your test."

"Yes." Emilia nodded. "I may end up with you guys or Vice Admiral Tsuru's team."

"Oh yeahhh.." Zack sweat dropped. Vice-Admiral Tsuru's team always consisted of women plus the older women showed interest in Emilia when she previously came on the ship to have a talk with Garp. "But I hope you will join us"

"Oya! Emilia exclaimed." Are you getting sentimental now?" Emilia teased. Before she smiled softly.

"But I guess.. I hope that too."

...

"You will under go only two tests" The instructor said.

Emilia looked around. There were probably around 100 people on the field but undoubtedly she was the youngest.

People around her sneered and others smirked in confidence when she saw her. _Why was this tiny girl who didnt even look like she was in her teens doing here. _Emilia didnt like this at all. She clenched her fist keeping her emotions in check. _I'll show them._

"The first test involves running. You will be running around this field 5 time which totals up to 15 kilometres." The instructor said as he pointed at the field behind him. "Within 45 minutes. Failure to do accomplish that will lead to direct elimination."

This made people gasp. This task was totally close to impossible! But that the same time who ones who do complete it show that they are _not normal._

"Second round is simply to check your strength. Here people will fight against each other until only one person remains." _In other words,its just like a tournament. "_There are two reasons for this. One is to simply eliminate people who are fast but have no strength even though usually people who are also fast are also strong. Other is to see where you will be placed. The First half of Grand Line or _The New World."_

"Is there any questions?" The instructor asked. "If not we will begin shortly."

"Excuse me!" A voice started making all the examines including Emilia turn towards the voice. There stood a middle aged man,on hand in the air. "Are small kids even allowed to enter the test?"

Emilia's eyes twitched as the man turned towards her , lips pulled into a smirk.

The examiner understanding what the examinee was implying turned his head towards Emilia and nodded in assurances. "As long as the examinee is 13 or older, its fine. Personally I believe in the end age still doesn't matter much as long as you have the strength,skill or intelligence."

"But~ " The examinee continued,in a singing voice. "That girl doesn't even look like she is 10. I mean look at how small she is!" The comments made people around him laugh,some even adding remarks of their own.

Having enough Emilia turned towards the man with a glare. The examinee still smirking "Oh is the baby mad? Are you going to cry? Make sure you-"

"Enough!" The examiner interrupted. "If you continue with this useless talk we may ask you to leave. If that is clear we will begin. You now may go towards there." He pointed towards the corner of the fields where a white line was drawn on the ground.

"Ready?" Another examine shouted in a loud voice. "GO!"

Emilia ran and she did not mess around. Covering her legs in haki she sprinted and leaving all other examinee to dust and with no surprise ended up completing the task first, will 30 minutes more to spare.

And as petty as it may sound she sat near the finish line, giving a smug smile at the examinee who made fun of her.

Soon the other examinee crossed the line one by one and completed trail. Of 100 examines now only 32 remained.

After that everyone was separated into a duo, each match examined by one examiner marine.

"Remember we won't intervene unless one of the participants say "give up" or unless we see injuries which might kill you. We are here to select only the strong, be it physically or mentally."

All of Emilia's match was short, all those training in Goa Kingdom plus the hard training of Garp's and Bogard's for the past 4 years made her strong than she already was.

"I give up!"

Emilia stood up, leaving the man below her on the ground and then looked towards the man who made fun of her earlier. The man was mercilessly kicking and stomping the guy who was given no chance to utter the words 'give up'.

And this made Emilia frown.

...

"Okay! The last two remaining are Kusota" _Emilia finally knew that bastard's name " _and ...Start!"

Immediately Emilia jumped back making sure there was a distance between them. "Before we actually start fighting, I have a question." Emilia said carefully assessing the man's movements so that he would not be able to do any surprise attacks.

"What is it?" The man smirked,hands brought up placing on his hips. _He was underestimating her!_

"Your previous opponents." Emilia started. "Why were you making them suffer so much? You made sure they could not talk by breaking their jaws so they could not surrender. Then you proceeded to beat them up until you got bored."

Emilia then hardened her arms and legs using haki as the man walked towards her in a slow pace. "I can't imagine a guy like you being a marine."

And at once the man sped up, surprising Emilia and punched at her directing at her face. Fortunately the girl brought her hand up blocking with with her haki.

"Because if you are a marine you got power." The man whispered so that the conversation could only be heard by the two of them. "When power you are able to do anything. And with my strength I'm pretty confident I will be achieve a high rank."

Emilia felt uncomfortable, very uncomfortable with how the man in front of her was. He seemed to ooze out evil and malice.

"And when that happens, I'll be rich and have any woman I want. Of course not because of my pay but rather other things...you know" The man smirked. "Through kidnapping, human trafficking and ra-"

Emilia threw a punch but then Kusota dodged it. Then man continued to speak. "And you know I'll never be arrested. Why? Because I'll have the power and can call off any search and silence any suspicions."

Emilia ran in front of him swiftly and before be could react she jumped and kicked his face.

The blow made the man fly making the people watching gasps.

"You little shit!" The man shouted as he propped himself up. His nose was bleeding, it probably broke. "You know what?! I'll start by beating you to pulp" he shouted, as wobbled standing up.

His ego was definitely hurt.

"And when this is all over. I'll go after the people you care about next." Kusota said,hand wiping the blood of his nose. "And do all those things to them and make sure you will never see or hear from them again." He hissed.

_People I care about? _Emilia thought. He mind immediately went to Luffy ,Ace, Makino, Dadan, Claire and _Zack._

_To those people who have nothing but kind to her._

Her eyes narrowed. And seeing the girl react to his taunts, the man started laughing. "HAHAHA How you like that now?! You-"

But before he could even finish his sentence Emilia was literally in front of him.

"Wha-"

Emilia then directly brought her hands up and punched him on his jaws making him fall down from the impact. "If I remember correctly that's how you dislocated the jaws right?" The girl spoke coldly.

"Strup oup!" The man tried speaking but words weren't coming out correct confirming that his jaws were indeed dislocated.

Emilia walked towards the fallen man and kicked him on his stomach making the man throw up blood. She tilted her head. "Huh? I thought you were going to beat me to pulp"

"I'll kirl you!" The man continued dispute his injury. "I'll marke sure do kirll evryon asroticated wirth you tdo!"

Emilia mind went to Sabo. Her precious friend was killed. And now if she let go of this man here, he might do the same to others... to Luffy and Ace. This man was strong, even Blue Jam didn't seem much of a threat compared to him.

_This man had the power to kill Luffy and Ace._

And she might not be there by their saide to protect them due to her marine duties.

Emilia's eyes narrowed furthered and walked towards him. _This ...this man is a threat,that means she should kill him right now !_

" Candidate Emilia" The marine watching shouted. "The match is over. Candidate Kusota might die if you continue."

"Shut up..." Emilia said in a soft voice. And immediately after that other candidates and also some examinee immediately fell down. _The girl used conquers haki!_

Standing near the man, Emilia kick him making him now lie on his stomach. _She won't let Sabo's incident repeat! She wont let any of the people precious to her get killed, even if it means killing other people._

Sitting near the guy, she held the man's hand and pulled it backwards immediately making a breaking sound.

"Ahhhh!" The man shouted in pain. "please..please.. please stop! I'll do anything-" The man stopped.

Emilia then held his other hand. "Huh? But that wasn't what you said to me earlier"

"Candidate Emilia. I repeat! Stop immediately. Forget passing the test you will be placed behind bars!" An examiner who was on the ground shouted,still a bit too weak to stand up.

Emilia did hear him but choose to ignore him. She grabbed his hands ,with intentions of breaking them , when suddenly a presence came near her immediately and held her hand.

Emilia stopped immediately. Not because she wanted to but because she could sense the level in between the person and her were far too wide.

"Admiral Akainu!"

"Medics!" The examiner called and a group of people in marine uniform came rushing in directly towards Kusota. Emilia simply stood up and gave space for the medic. In front for great power she had no choice but to be docile.

One of the examiner stood up and walked towards Akainu and saluted. "What brings the Admiral here?"

Akainu turned his head and looked at Emilia making her eyes widened in recognition. _This man...this man is the one who will be killing Ace..!_

_"_ I came here to recruit her on the team." Akainu simply said. Emilia stood there in shock. She could attack him right her, right now!... but then it wont be of any use since she is far too weak.

"I apologize." The examiner said. "But seeing what had happened in front of us, we wont be able to pass candidate ignored all of our warnings and almost killed a candidate"

"She knocked out almost every one here and right now she is simply a child." Akainu said. "She has the potential to get stronger and will be a wonderful asset to the marine in the future. I say we should pass her."

The examiner clenched his fist. Thi_s girl is far too dangerous _"But-"

"I said." Akainu's voice thundered as everything went silent. "We will pass her. Make sure she is assigned to my team."

With that the man turn and walked away.

...

Emilia walked back to Garp's ship ,head held down. Even though she didn't look , she could feel the people of the ship stare at her return. There was no doubt they were informed of Emilia's action.

"Emilia-" Garp said faking a smile, noticing the girls angered expression. He could lecture her later because right now the girl didn't look like she would want to deal with any of that.

"I'm sorry, Garp-san." The girl said in a low voice and bowed towards Garp in apology. "I want to be alone for a bit." With that she walked away towards her room.

No one spoke for a whole before Zack started walking towards Emilia's room. "I'll talk with her,Vice admiral."

Zack stood in front of her room and took in a deep inhale,knocked and walked inside. He looked at the girl who still had her head down and then closed the door behind him.

"The man you attacked-" Zack said. The girl in front noticeably stiffened uncomfortably. "He didn't die. But then on of his arms will no longer be functional. He might also not be able to talk properly ever again." Zack explained, looking at Emilia with a sad expression.

_She must be feeling guilty. _Zack's thoughts were immediately stopped when he saw the girls shoulder shake. _She was crying _"Emilia calm down-"

"Hahahhaha" the girl laughed. "That's what he deserves.."

Zack took a step back. "What do you mean...The man almost died because of you."

Emilia finally raised her head. "That man was evil...He had no right to be a marine."

"But you were about to be the same thing... _You would have killed someone if Admiral Akainu didn't intervene." _Zack repeated his point again.

"Maybe he shouldn't have intervened."

When Emilia said those words,something within Zack finally snapped. " We are talking about a human life here, Emilia!"

Emilia's eyes widened. This was the first time she had seen Zack shout.

"You can't take life for granted. And if you do kill a person, even if that person is evil, or you belong in the marine, where we have to serve justice... Once you kill someone you are simply a _murderer ! _You're hands will forever be dyed red."

"Then what was I supposed to do?!" The young girl shouted back. "Was I simply going to accept that man. That man who was already telling his motives of human trafficking! Rape! And corruption?!"

"Should I have just let that happen...? " Emilia let out an shaky exhale. "He threatened to kill people...people who are precious to me..."

Zack watched as Emilia's eyes filled with tears. _This girl...She.._

"He threatened that he would kill Ace...Luffy and Grandpa ... Dadan and Makino..." Zack didn't know most of the names being said but he guessed those were the people she cared for.

"He threatened to kill Claire." Emilia noticed that she now started crying. "And _you, Zack! _I couldn't let that pass.. I don't want to lose anyone precious to me anymore..!"

_Anymore.._. Zack registered those words , his head hanging low.

Zack walked slowly towards the girl. She was scared.. She was afraid and didn't know how to deal with the situation... _She just didn't want to lose anyone.._

Zack then kneeled down and pulled Emilia into a hug. "Its fine... No one will hurt anyone of us now..I'm fine...it's fine.."

Zack continued to hug Emilia, The girl slowly lifted her hands then on his shirt then slowly holding it tightly as sobs slowly started turning into wailing.

_She was just scared...and confused._


End file.
